


Rain (Lluvia)

by InsomniacPen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacPen/pseuds/InsomniacPen
Summary: Korra es una joven con un sueño: Tocar en la Arena de Ciudad Republica. Pero entre eso y el ahora aun faltan muchas eventos, y sobre todo personas y sentimientos que nunca creyó posibles en ella.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato





	Rain (Lluvia)

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante di Martino y Nickelodeon. Esta es una historia ficticia que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, así como otros elementos basados en personajes reales y también ficticios, así que cualquier parecido con entidades vivas o muertas o situaciones y eventos es pura coincidencia o malviaje del autor, así que no hagan mucho caso, después de todo esto es solo un fanfic. 

Rain.

(Delivering the Goods – Iron Savior. Cover de Judas Priest)

La canción cambio justo cuando levantaba su mano para ver su reloj, aunque no termino de ver la hora, el estridente sonido del silbato le dijo que el tren estaba por marcharse, así que sus músculos se tensaron preparándose a correr.  
Los agresivos riffs de guitarra distrajeron un poco la mente de Korra, ya que el ritmo frenético de la canción le permitían no escuchar los improperios que le decían al irse abriendo paso entre la gente con su carrera, finalmente la suela de sus tenis chirrió sobre el pulido suelo de concreto cuando detuvo su acelerado trote frente a la puerta del vagón de pasajeros, salto rápidamente la escalera metálica del vagón, sintiendo el pulso acelerado y la respiración corta y agitada, trago saliva y busco su asiento con la vista.  
Respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y volteo hacia el exterior, el tren se sacudió con un fuerte sonido, ella se aferro a los pasamanos metálicos mientras aquella mole de metal comenzaba a tomar velocidad. Y ahí, sola de nuevo, se tenía que enfrentar a sus pensamientos, y aunque no se permitía aceptarlo abiertamente, estos la atormentaban de cierta forma, tampoco podía negar que estaba realmente molesta, y muy confundida, después de todo, aun no podía entender cómo es que alguien se había metido bajo su piel, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que vivían en Ciudad Republica tenía que ser precisamente Asami Sato?  
Maldito corazón veleidoso, pero es que… ¿Realmente sería posible gobernar al corazón? Difícil decirlo, difícil aceptarlo.  
Pero aun por encima del barullo de su mente, y el latir de su corazón confundido la música estaba ahí. Su dedo se deslizo lentamente hacia el control de volumen, y lo subió casi al máximo, caminó por el angosto pasillo y encontró su lugar cerca de la ventanilla, se hundió en el asiento de manera desgarbada, apoyando sus pies en el asiento vacío enfrente de ella, de nuevo aquellos riffs impactaron sus oídos y su atribulada mente, por reflejo y hábito sus pies empezaron a hacer un golpeteo rítmico en la superficie de madera enchapada en metal y cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar, imaginariamente comenzó a tocar la guitarra, sus manos se acomodaron en trastos imaginarios, mientras su otra mano rasgaba cuerdas igualmente imaginarias, la canción le gustaba, especialmente aquel solo de guitarra, incluso lo había tocado varias veces, ahora estaba en su mundo, después de todo aquel vagón estaba prácticamente vacío y así hubiera habido mas pasajeros no le importaba que la juzgaran loca y fuera de lugar, siempre se había mantenido fiel a sí misma y haría lo posible por mantenerse así.  
El solo de guitarra comenzó, sus movimientos de dedos y manos se hicieron más rápidos y calculados, se imaginaba a ella misma como parte de la banda que escuchaba, frente a un público numeroso que ovacionaba y se agitaba al ritmo de aquella música rápida y dinámica, sus bíceps y antebrazos se tensaron, haciendo evidentes las invertidas en el gimnasio.  
Quien quiera que dijera que tocar la guitarra eléctrica no suponía un esfuerzo físico, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, porque aun y cuando solo era un ejercicio imaginario, la emoción estaba ahí, en su mente, en su corazón que latía al ritmo de aquella vibrante música, y donde la voz de su pensamiento y la voz del cantante eran una sola, este era un momento soñado.  
Una mano en su hombro la regreso bruscamente de regreso a su asiento, jalo rápidamente los audífonos por el cordón cuando vio que aquel hombre movía los labios pero ella no lo escuchaba.

\- Su boleto por favor.- Repitió el hombre con fastidio en su voz, quien sabe cuántas veces había sido ignorado mientras la joven morena estaba en su mundo ideal.

Korra metió la mano al bolsillo de su sudadera y saco el dichoso boleto, el tipo lo tomo y rápidamente le hizo una perforación y lo regreso groseramente.  
Ella le dedico un gesto de mano mucho más grosero aun con el dedo medio y una mirada del más puro desdén, suspiro airadamente y se coloco de nuevo los audífonos, aquel viaje en tren desde Ciudad República hasta la Provincia de los Templos llevaría algunas horas, tiempo en el cual podría relajarse, y quizás podría dejar de pensar en Asami…  
Maldición…  
Bueno… habían pasado por lo menos tres minutos desde la última vez que pensó en su nombre, en su rostro, en toda ella. Sacudió su cabeza, llevo el volumen de su reproductor de música hasta el tope y furiosamente se incrustó en su asiento cruzando los brazos, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Tenzin. Los últimos acordes de la canción acompañaron su vista mientras se perdía en el paisaje. Aun estaba dentro de la ciudad, así que los altos edificios prodigaban una sombra artificial al tren donde viajaba y también a los que ya casi arribaban a la ciudad en dirección contraria y eso contrastaba con el incipiente verde que unos kilómetros después se volverían dominante en el paisaje.

(Comptine D’un Autre – Yann Tiersen. Amelie OST)

La canción termino y la guitarra dio paso al ritmo acompasado de un piano, desconoció la melodía en su playlist, así que saco el reproductor del bolsillo de su sudadera, no reconoció el titulo, pero conforme avanzaba la canción recordó como aquella pieza era recurrente en el playlist de Asami ya que además de que era de un compositor que a ella le gustaba, la pieza de piano era parte del soundtrack de una de sus películas favoritas, y seguramente ella la había puesto en su reproductor, en un esfuerzo por “educar” a su oído.  
Volvió a poner el aparato en su bolsillo, aquella melodía era serena y armoniosa, muy contrastante con lo que usualmente escuchaba, pero sea como fuese Tonraq le había enseñado a apreciar prácticamente toda tipo de música, y esta canción, era… Muy Asami.  
Tranquila como un día de otoño que aun guarda el calor del desfalleciente verano, cadenciosa y tan elegante, que era como el viento que se deslizaba, meciendo suavemente las hojas caídas.  
De nuevo la imagino a ella, a Asami, con su porte y seguridad habituales, el piano era uno de sus dominios, así que la imagino interpretando aquella pieza, como si hubiera sido hecha expresamente para ella…  
Quería dejar de pensar en ella, pero era inevitable, buscó de nuevo un espacio mental a donde ir, así que su vista se perdió en lo que veía por la ventana.  
El color verde de los campos comenzaba a hacerse dominante, el concreto escaseaba y los edificios se hacían cada vez más bajos. Si hacia memoria ya hacía poco más de seis meses que había visto aquel paisaje por primera vez.  
¿Seis meses ya? Se pregunto mentalmente, mientras contaba con los dedos, y en efecto ese tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado su casa en el lejano sur para ir a vivir en la cosmopolita Ciudad República.  
Recordó como sus padres y su fiel mascota se despidieron de ella, aquella pequeña ciudad donde había nacido era muy pequeña para el tamaño de sus sueños, únicamente armada con su guitarra y un poco de equipaje haría primero una escala en la provincia de Los Templos, donde entregaría una carta de su padre Tonraq a su viejo amigo Tenzin, y este la ayudaría a llegar hasta Ciudad República y ahí ciertos contactos de confianza le facilitarían alojamiento y tal vez un trabajo temporal en lo que conseguía edificar su sueño más preciado:  
Tocar en la Arena de Ciudad República, más específicamente, participar de la guerra de Bandas que se llevaba a cabo cada cierto tiempo.  
Tenzin resulto ser más que un amigo, en el poco tiempo que estuvo con él y su familia, conoció el apoyo de alguien ajeno a su sangre, pero igualmente incondicional, los pequeños hijos de Tenzin la adoptaron como hermana mayor, y ella hizo lo mismo. Casi lamento tener que dejar la Provincia, pero su sueño le aguardaba, y muchas cosas más que jamás hubiera imaginado.  
La ensoñación y el sopor la rodearon, en sus recuerdos era una memoria vivida, su primer día en la ciudad había sido, a falta de otra palabra: Perfecto.  
Al bajar del tren la brisa cálida y algo seca le dio la bienvenida a la Ciudad, la estación de trenes de Ciudad República hervía en actividad, maleteros iban y venían, guardavías y demás personal se movían como las piezas de una gran maquinaria, y los andenes pululaban de pasajeros, vendedores o personas que esperaban a sus seres amados, todo esto era aderezado por los aromas del carbón para las calderas, el vapor de las maquinas y el humo a tabaco de algún cigarro o pipa, tanta gente junta, y cada una con una vida igualmente distinta e inimaginable, pero esto apenas era el comienzo, la estación de Trenes era la primera cosa que la causaría asombro de una larga lista que apenas iniciaba.

(Violín Concerto No. 3 K.216, 3er Movimiento – Mozart)

Korra caminaba por el distrito cultural de la Ciudad, cerca del parque, sostenía el mapa que le había dado Tenzin, pero aquella letra manuscrita era un poco difícil de leer para ella, sobre todo la parte donde el viejo amigo de su padre indicaba la manera más rápida de llegar al suburbio donde una mujer de nombre Suyin Beifong le proporcionaría alojamiento, se esforzaba por descifrar aquella caligrafía, pero sus dedos sucios y ansiosos habían borrado la tinta en algunas partes y eso se lo complicaba mas.  
Se estaba resignando a llamar por teléfono a Tenzin para pedir nuevamente indicaciones cuando un sonido en particular llamó su atención.  
Siguió la fuente de aquel sonido hasta que entro a un pequeño teatro, no había nadie que le impidiera la entrada, así que cediendo a su curiosidad se metió. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que solamente una decena de personas ocupaban aquel sitio, y principalmente ocupaban las butacas del frente.  
Era una pieza conocida, o por lo menos recordaba haberla escuchado antes… Era Mozart si no se equivocaba, aunque la canción se había vuelto algo secundario cuando vio a la ejecutante de primer violín.  
Quizá era un poco mayor que ella misma, piel del color del marfil, largo cabello negro y ondulado, y la cereza del pastel era un par de ojos verde esmeralda, era imposible que no llamara la atención de cualquiera, eso sin mencionar su porte y elegancia que se evidenciaban con cada calculado movimiento.  
Korra escucho embelesada el resto de la pieza, y cuando termino la pieza su primer impulso fue aplaudir… Hasta que se dio cuenta que solo ella aplaudía.  
\- Lo siento…- Se disculpó, mientras su rostro moreno enrojecía notablemente.

\- ¿Quién te dejo entrar?- Preguntó un hombre regordete y canoso.

Korra movió los ojos nerviosamente, tratando de armar una mentira convincente, pero el aspecto trajeado y serio de su interrogador no se lo hacía más fácil, así que soltó la primera barbaridad que se le vino a la mente.  
\- Este… Yo… Estaba buscando el baño.- Dijo, mientras sonreía de manera infantil.  
Sabiendo que su respuesta era de lo más absurda se dispuso a salir de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible, pero una voz femenina, tranquila y a la vez dominante se escucho desde detrás del hombre.  
\- No se preocupe Maestro Toza, ella viene conmigo.-  
El hombre le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Korra, y dándose la media vuelta regreso a su lugar.  
Korra quiso salir corriendo en lo que la atención no estaba sobre ella, pero algo le hizo quedarse, y espero algunos minutos mientras los músicos eran felicitados por su interpretación.  
\- Oye, muchas gracias por eso.- Sonrió Korra a su salvadora y reconociéndola, le hizo un cumplido.  
\- Por cierto que tocas muy bien ese violín.- 

\- Muchas Gracias.- Contesto la joven con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- Soy Asami Sato.- Dijo la joven de ojos verdes, dedicándole una sonrisa a la recién llegada.  
La joven morena sacudió la mano y se la limpio en el pantalón antes de estrechar la mano que le fue ofrecida, no queriendo manchar la pulcritud de la otra joven.  
\- Mucho gusto, Soy Korra Imeq.- Contestó con cierto nerviosismo, sin saber que aquel saludo seria el inicio del verdadero viaje a Ciudad República.

(What I’d say – Ray Charles)

Después del aquella terrible primera impresión, Asami resulto ser una persona de lo mas agradable y accesible. Toda aquella ceremonia era parte de un recital que la Universidad de Ciudad República mostraba a sus posibles benefactores, aunque como Asami explicó, aquello era un ensayo, y dado que su padre era uno de los mayores benefactores de la Universidad, solo bastaba su palabra para conseguir nuevos donadores.  
La plática se dio como si se conocieran de toda la vida, las risas, los comentarios, todo era como si el sol solo saliese para ellas dos, o eso parecía hasta que el estomago se Korra la traiciono con un gruñido que denotaba su enorme hambre.

Korra se llevo las manos al estomago, como si al hacerlo acallara a esa fiera que rugía, pero lo más divertido de todo era su expresión de desconcierto que era acompañada de un sonrojo de vergüenza. Asami no dijo nada, solo cubrió su risa con una de sus manos, pero el estomago de Korra volvió a gruñir, ahora más fuerte, y las dos chicas se carcajearon fuertemente. Cuando las dos recuperaron la compostura, Asami tomó amablemente de uno de sus brazos a Korra y la arrastro fuera de ahí.  
\- Ven, acompáñame a comer algo.- Dijo Asami, mientras tomaba carrerilla.  
Caminaron a través del campus reanudando la charla, perdiendo en ratos la noción del tiempo, atravesaron por completo el campus y después se adentraron entre las callejuelas, Asami guiaba a Korra con total seguridad, dando vueltas a calles, y avenidas, y aunque la joven extranjera había perdido por completo la orientación, no podía si no dejarse llevar por su nueva amiga.  
Finalmente atravesaron una pequeña plaza y en el otro extremo, cerca de la esquina había un local que tenía un aire vintage, al entrar, la decoración de latón hacia pensar en una época pasada y mucho más tranquila, además de la movida música de Jazz y Rythm & Blues que se oía de fondo y que complementaba a la perfección el lugar. Asami entro rápidamente y saludo a todos los que estaban ahí, lo que le dijo a Korra que Asami era cliente frecuente de aquel lugar.  
\- ¡Hola Opal!- Dijo Asami, con una efusiva voz.

\- ¡Hey ‘Sami, en un minuto estoy contigo!- Contesto alegremente una de las meseras de vibrantes ojos verde oliva y sincera sonrisa.

Korra recorrió el lugar con la vista, vio como una pareja de adultos estaba tras la barra y en la cocina, respectivamente, mientras que un par de jóvenes atendían las mesas solícitamente, tuvo que parpadear, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un par de gemelos, que parecían competir por quien lo hacía más rápido y mejor, un joven adusto y de lentes hacía lo propio con cortesía, pero más ceremoniosa y seriamente. También había otro joven de peinado extraño que pintaba meticulosamente un pizarrón con el menú del día.  
\- Bienvenidas al Café Zaofu, ¿Qué es lo que van a tomar?- Dijo alegremente la joven que había saludado a Asami con anterioridad.

\- Korra, te presento a Opal, tenemos algunas clases juntas en la universidad.- Sonrió Asami, haciendo las debidas presentaciones.

\- Mucho gusto.- Dijo Korra con algo de nerviosismo mientras tomaba la carta que le ofrecía la joven mesera.

\- Yo tomare lo de siempre Opal, ¿Tu que pedirás Korra?- Pregunto amablemente Asami.

Korra hizo memoria del contenido de sus bolsillos y cartera, tenía un par de cientos de yuanes que le había dado Tonraq, pero no tenía idea de que tan cara podría llegar a ser Cd. República, además de que ese dinero serviría para mantenerse un poco en lo que conseguía un empleo, así que nerviosamente comenzó a buscar lo mas barato del menú.  
Asami adivino la situación por el comportamiento nervioso de su nueva amiga, así que tomó la mano que se agitaba nerviosamente cuando sostenía el menú.  
\- Es tu bienvenida a Cd. República, deja que te invite por esta vez.- Dijo Asami, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- E-está bien…- Contesto Korra con nerviosismo.  
La plática se reanudo, ahora con el plus de Opal, que se agregaba a la conversación cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía. Las risas llenaban el aire, y de la nada, en su primer día Korra ya contaba con dos agradables personas en su haber, la joven sonreía sintiéndose aceptada y en confianza, hasta que recordó el mapa de Tenzin.  
\- Disculpa Opal… ¿Por pura suerte sabes dónde podría encontrar esta dirección o a Suyin Beifong?- Indicó a la joven mostrándole el mapa dado por Tenzin.  
Opal examino el mapa y después de sonreír ampliamente, gritó con voz potente.  
\- ¡Mamá! ¡La invitada que esperabas ya llegó!-  
Desde atrás de la barra una mujer salió, era alta y jovial, su cabello gris era indicativo de su edad, no así su caminar que era ligero y juvenil.  
\- Así que tú eres la hija de Tonraq y Senna…- Afirmo la mujer con ambas manos en la cintura, al pararse al lado de la mesa y mirando a la joven morena con curiosidad, buscando algún rasgo conocido.  
Korra se puso de pie, apenada, extendiendo su mano para saludar, pero fue abrazada efusivamente por aquella mujer.  
\- ¡Chicos! ¡Bataar! ¡Vengan a conocer a la hija de Tonraq y Senna!- Gritó con ímpetu la matriarca de aquella familia, 

Y al llamado de su voz toda aquella tribu se acerco a la mesa y procedieron a saludar efusivamente a la recién llegada, cuyo rostro estaba más que enrojecido por la pena, mientras que Asami veía la escena con igual alegría.  
Las horas pasaron alegremente y después de abundante comida y bebida, Asami reviso su reloj.  
\- ¡Vaatu! Miren la hora qué es… Tengo que salir volando.- Aclaró Asami mientras tomaba su bolso para salir de ahí a toda prisa.  
Saco varios billetes de su cartera, pero el gesto de brazos cruzados de Suyin la detuvo en seco.  
\- Tu dinero no vale hoy aquí Señorita Sato, la cuenta va por la casa.- Afirmo la matriarca, cuyo gesto maternal pero firme era difícil de negar.  
Asami sonrió y prefirió no insistir, y rápidamente se inclino hacia Korra que seguía sentada y depositó un beso en su mejilla.  
\- Ha sido un gusto conocerte Korra, sé que nos veremos más seguido… - Dijo Asami mientras corría hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Bienvenida a Cd. República…! – Gritó desde el umbral, sonriente y efusiva.  
Korra no atino a hacer nada mas, no estando acostumbrada a esas convenciones sociales, no pudo corresponder el beso, solo sonrió tontamente y agito la mano por acto reflejo.  
\- Nos veremos…- Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.  
La morena de ojos azules la siguió con la vista a través de las ventanas que daban a la calle, sintiendo su corazón agitado por alguna razón.  
Un par de horas mas tarde Korra seguía a Opal a la parte de atrás del café, encima de la bodega del lugar, había un cuarto que era rentado ocasionalmente, pero de momento estaba vacío, asi que ese sería el cuarto de la joven.  
El inicio de su sueño había llegado casi fortuitamente, y Korra casi no podía creer lo hermoso de su suerte, ya que por si fuera poco Suyin le había ofrecido empleo. Opal y los demás vástagos Beifong iban a la universidad, así que el apoyo de Korra le seria invaluable a la matriarca de la familia.

Korra arrojo su mochila sobre un buro, y cuidadosamente coloco su guitarra en un rincón cercano. Se dejo caer en la cama y se llevo los brazos atrás de la cabeza, sus ojos azules refulgían con alegría, casi no podía creer su suerte y por Raava, vaya que había sido un buen día y no podía esperar para contárselo a sus padres.

(Let it Rain - Jon Bon Jovi & Luciano Pavarotti)

La sensación de frio en su mano fue lo que la despertó, no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida recordando aquel primer día en Cd. República. Pero su propia saliva resbalando de su boca había llegado hasta su mano y la había sobresaltado.  
Apresuradamente limpio su saliva sobre su pantalón y de nuevo se acomodo en su asiento, y pensó que en definitiva, ese era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Estiró los brazos, sacudió su cuello, el sonoro crujido la hizo sonreír, vio por la ventanilla el paisaje cambiante, ya no se parecía al gris con verde propio de Ciudad, ahora predominaba el verde y el marrón. Y hacia el frente casi en la línea del horizonte se vislumbraban las cúpulas blancas de los antiguos monasterios, ahora abandonados y dedicados al turismo.

Korra bajó del tren y tan pronto hubo bajado un torbellino salto hacia ella y la lleno de abrazos afectuosos.  
\- ¡Korra!.- Gritaba el trío de niños que estaban alegres de verla  
\- ¡Te extrañamos mucho!- Dijeron al unísono.

\- Yo también los extrañe niños- Dijo ella sinceramente mientras los apretaba contra sí.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Korra. ¿Cómo va todo?... Uuuuf- Un resoplido involuntario salió de la boca de Tenzin, Korra poseía la misma fuerza monstruosa de su padre Tonraq y aquel abrazo que le sacaba el aire lo demostraba.

\- Bien Tenzin, pero necesito hablar contigo…- El tono de voz de Korra se sintió apesadumbrado.

El viejo maestro retirado sonrió levemente, y tomando la mochila de Korra, se dirigieron a la vieja camioneta Van.  
\- El viejo Oogi aun no se rinde ¿verdad?- Ironizo Korra al oír el rugir del motor de aquella vieja camioneta.

\- Oogi me acompañara a la tumba.- Contesto Tenzin guiñando un ojo.

Tras un corto viaje por caminos rurales, la camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa de Tenzin, Pema, la esposa de Tenzin los esperaba con la mesa puesta, asi que después de una corta comida los niños jugaban en el jardín mientras Korra, Tenzin y Pema compartían el café y una plática.  
\- Tenzin… ¿Tu qué piensas del amor?- Preguntó Korra, sin levantar la vista de la taza que sostenía con ambas manos.  
El viejo maestro sonrió de nuevo, ya se imaginaba que su ahora casi hija adoptiva tenia algunos asuntos del corazón que resolver.  
\- Oh, ya veo, ¿es que un afortunado muchacho robo el corazón de la orgullosa Korra?- Dijo, con algo de ironía en su voz.

\- Eeeeeh… No exactamente…- Korra aun no levantaba la vista y se le veía visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Este… Veras… Tenzin… Yo… Su nombre es…. – Korra bebió el resto de su café de golpe y levantando la vista rápidamente alzo la voz.

\- ¡Me enamore de una chica!- Grito con el rostro completamente rojo.

Tenzin y Pema compartieron una mirada, mezcla de sorpresa e ironía. Y tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo, el hombre tomo un largo sorbo de su café, Pema imito el gesto, compartieron una mirada de nuevo, y Tenzin asintió. Puso la taza de nuevo en la mesa, alargo su mano para tomar las manos que Korra que ahora se cerraban en puños temblorosos sobre la mesa, era obvio que estaba a punto de estallar.  
\- El amor no debe de negarse Korra.- Comenzó a decir con voz calmada.  
\- No puedes detener la lluvia con solo desearlo.- Dijo, sosteniendo una de las manos de Korra firme pero cariñosamente, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa comprensiva en su cara.  
\- Si sientes amor por alguien debes de expresarlo, nutrirlo, sin importar las diferencias.-  
Korra tenía los ojos rojos, contenía el llanto, y al oír al viejo amigo de su padre, no pudo contenerse más.  
\- Tenzin tiene razón.- Secundó Pema, que se había puesto de pie y ponía ambas manos sobre los apesadumbrados hombros de la joven.  
\- Si no hubiera escuchado a mi corazón, jamás le habría declarado mi amor a Tenzin… Imagina esta escena: Yo, una joven estudiante, enamorada como una tonta de su profesor…- Rió Pema, teatralizando un poco.

Tenzin sonrió, acarició su barba, disimulando en algo su vergüenza, causándole una risilla divertida a Korra.  
\- Debió haber sido todo un escándalo cuando eso paso...- Dijo la joven morena, tratando de hacer mofa.  
Pema frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco aludida por la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde aquello, después de todo Jinora su hija mayor ya estaba por cumplir los 14  
\- Lo fue… Pero el punto es que si yo no me hubiera aventurado a confesarle a Tenzin lo que sentía, seguramente ahora el seria un viejo amargado y solitario, y yo… Bueno… No hubiera conocido a mis maravillosos hijos.-  
Korra sopesó las palabras de Pema, no podía negar la tremenda razón que había en ellas, pero… ¿Cómo podría conquistar a alguien como Asami? Ella era elegante, hermosa, poseedora de una sonrisa que iluminaba al mismo mundo y ella…  
Bueno, quizás le hacía falta un poco de femineidad, pero lo compensaba con su enorme talento musical y su radiante amor por la vida, y eso debería de bastar….  
\- ¡Korra! ¡Contemplad…! ¡Mis músculos¡- Dijo Meelo, el hijo menor de Tenzin, haciendo una pose en la que flexionaba sus pequeños bíceps.  
La morena primero quedo perpleja ante tal visión, trato de disimular las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, y las oculto con una enorme carcajada estallo al tiempo que comenzaba a perseguir a Meelo.  
El resto del día transcurrió entre risas, pláticas esporádicas y el incesante interrogatorio de Ikky acerca de cómo era Cd. República, Korra adopto bien su papel de hermana mayor, pacientemente contestaba todo lo que la niña preguntaba, y entre juegos, preguntas y risas, los mas jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, dejando a Korra pensativa en la terraza de la casa de Tenzin, su mano sostenía su mentón, su mirada estaba absorta en el hermoso cielo repleto de estrellas.  
\- No puedes detener la lluvia… - Murmuro Korra.  
Las palabras de Tenzin le habían dejado marca, pero no podía esperar menos de alguien tan sabio como él. Sonrió, dándose cuenta que de nuevo su corazón latía con resolución.

El fin de semana paso rápidamente, y tras esos breves días de vacaciones, su resolución había cambiado, así que tan pronto se ubico en su asiento en el tren, bajo la ventanilla y saco medio cuerpo, agitando la mano airadamente para despedirse.  
\- ¡Los extrañare a todos! – Gritó la joven morena.  
Los niños corrían al lado del tren que ya iniciaba su marcha, mientras Tenzin y Pema la miraban abrazados desde el andén.  
Cuando los perdió de vista y el tren alcanzaba su velocidad total. Ella se arrellano de nuevo en su asiento, sonriendo, ya tenía un plan de acción.

(Bacchanalia - Inkkubus Sukkubus)

Opal le había prestado un espejo de cuerpo entero a Korra y también algo de ropa y ahora ya tenía más de una hora probándose ropa de la única hija de Suyin. Pero la que no le quedaba, no era de su agrado, y no era que estuviera gorda, pero los años de duro trabajo en la granja de sus padres allá en su terruño y el tiempo invertido en el gimnasio la había dotado de un cuerpo firme y bien delineado, pero también más robusto que el de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.  
Por fin después de dos horas encontró un vestido que parecía calzarle a su gusto y físico, pero le quedaba algo corto, no es que se avergonzara de sus piernas, solo que a causa de la costumbre de siempre usar pantalones, usar vestido le causaba cierta incomodidad. Además de que temía que su llameante carácter fuera a reaccionar si algún tipo le decía algún piropo fuera de lugar.  
Sacudió su cabeza, debía de quitarse esas ideas negativas, vio el reloj, eran casi las 6 de la tarde…  
\- ¡Negra suerte de Vaatu!- Maldijo al percatarse de la hora  
No podía creer que había pasado más de dos horas probándose ropa desde que había terminado su turno en el café, debía de darse prisa, si corría un poco alcanzaría a Asami cuando saliera de sus clases vespertinas en la Universidad.  
Y así lo hizo, un torbellino enfundado en un vestido naranja y amarillo paso volando por la puerta del café Zaofu, Wei y Wing salió a asomarse a la puerta reconociendo a aquella figura, pero fueron rápidamente jalados de las orejas por la matriarca Beifong.  
\- Adentro ustedes dos, aun tienen muchas cosas que terminar.- Sentenció Suyin, mientras sus jóvenes hijos lanzaban un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Esa era Korra?- Preguntó curioso Bataar Sr. A lo qué Suyin contesto asintiendo, con la cabeza.  
\- No la había visto moverse tan rápido...- Dijo sonriendo.

\- El amor y el miedo dan alas Querido.- Contestó Su, sonriendo igualmente, sabiendo que había una razón por la cual Korra se hubiera vestido así.

Las suelas de las zapatillas de Korra chirriaron contra el pavimento, la precipitada carrera había sido de provecho, apenas alcanzaba la puerta de la universidad y ya se escuchaba la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases por ese día, y lo mejor es que era viernes, así que era tiempo de regocijo para todos.  
Recuperó la compostura, aspiro profundamente para normalizar su respiración, acicalo rápidamente su vestido, y comenzó a caminar hacia la facultad de ingeniería, tratando de verse lo más segura de sí misma como fuera posible.

\- Oooookay, no te pongas nerviosa, actúa normal.- Se murmuro a sí misma.  
Pero toda esa confianza cayo, cuando escucho una voz justo detrás de ella.  
\- ¡Korra! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a la Provincia de los Templos?- La voz de Asami era un canto de ángeles, en sus oídos…

\- Eeeh… Hola, Asami…Muy bien…Estuvo muy bien.- Contestó, tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Pero Asami era una chica muy popular, hombres y mujeres se despedían de ella, o le hacían preguntas breves, y ahora el nerviosismo mezclado con algo de celos comenzaba a apoderarse de Korra.  
\- “No puedes detener la lluvia”- Se dijo para sí.  
Estas palabras se habían convertido en su mantra, respiro profundo de nuevo, no dejaría que esta oportunidad se le escapara.  
\- Oye Asami…. ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?- Pregunto decidida, mientras sonreía confiadamente.

\- Oh… Lo siento Korra, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas el día de hoy… Pero mañana tengo la tarde libre.- Dijo Asami.

La morena trato de que no se notara el gesto de su boca al hacer un medio puchero, pero por lo menos ya había logrado un avance, así que hizo acopio de valor para decir:  
\- Si, mañana suena bien, ¿Quieres ir a un lugar en especial?-

\- Oh sí. Mañana habrá un concierto genial en el parque de la Ciudad, sería genial que me acompañaras.-

\- Ok, suena…bien…- Sonrió Korra.

\- Muy bien, es una cita entonces, te buscare en tu departamento mañana en la tarde.- Concluyó Asami, despidiéndose de Korra con un beso en la mejilla.

La chica de ojos verdes se alejo rápidamente y se despidió de Korra agitando la mano y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. La morena, por su parte sonreía tontamente.  
Se dio media vuelta y dio algunos pasos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose al campus.  
\- Un momento…- Pensó.  
¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Ella había invitado a Asami, o Asami la había invitado a ella…  
Camino en un estado zombi de regreso a su cuarto, aun no alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que había pasado, pero si era sincera consigo misma, finalmente era un logro, había logrado hacer que Asami saliera con ella, y tan pronto estuvo dentro de aquella habitación, alegremente se despojo de aquel vestido que había usado.  
Se tiró en aquella cama, sonrió satisfecha con ella misma, y cerró los ojos, imaginando la cita perfecta, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó en la cama con el rostro descompuesto. El sábado en la tarde era su turno en el café…

(With a little help from my Friends – Joe Anderson & Jim Sturges)

La casa de los Beifong no estaba muy lejos del café Zaofu, tan solo diez minutos de caminata y había llegado, estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta, pero ya se imaginaba que Suyin se levantaría de la cama por aquella pequeña visita, no era precisamente temprano y ya todas las luces en el interior estaban apagadas, solo las luces exteriores daban iluminación al jardín y al patio donde estaban algunas de las creaciones de Huan Beifong. Korra lo pensó mejor, sacó su teléfono y rápidamente texteo un mensaje a Opal.  
“Fui al cine. En 10 minutos llego”  
Fue la respuesta en la pantalla electrónica, y se sentó a esperar, pasaron los minutos y el carácter impaciente de la chica morena salía a flote, de nuevo saco el teléfono, era cerca de la medianoche.  
Guardo el aparato y respiro profundamente, a pesar de que aun era verano la noche estaba ligeramente fría, Korra subió el cierre de la chamarra de piel que vestía, que era su favorita, llena de recuerdos y parches de conciertos a los que de hecho jamás había asistido, pero era muy acorde a su personalidad…. Como siempre en sus oídos estaban los audífonos que nunca apartaba de su lado y con la música que salía de ellos trataba de distraer su mente, la verdad era que ahora solo esperaba que Opal fuera indulgente con ella, y accediera a hacerle aquel favor que estaba pensando.  
Media hora más tarde, un desvencijado automóvil se detuvo en la acera de enfrente a la casa de los Beifong, un joven bajó presuroso a abrir la puerta opuesta al conductor para que saliera Opal, Korra no alcanzo a escuchar la plática de la pareja debido a los audífonos, pero los gestos, las sonrisas eran elocuentes, incluso volteo la vista sonriendo, sintiendo que invadía la privacidad de aquellos dos. La pareja cruzo la calle y Korra salió al encuentro.

\- Hola Opal.- Saludo con un gesto de su mano.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- 

\- Te traje tu ropa, y… - Dijo adelantando la maleta llena de ropa de la joven Beifong.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de Opal, que rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de algo:

\- ¿Qué? Oh… Perdón… Que modales los míos. Korra te presento a Bolin. Bolin, ella es Korra, - 

Korra extendió su mano mecánicamente y le sonrió al joven, que también sonreía ampliamente.  
\- Un gusto conocerte Korra…. Oye… Que buen apretón…- Dijo sorprendido el joven, ante la risilla nerviosa de Korra, que en su distracción había apretado de más.

El recién presentado trío platicó brevemente, el joven llamado Bolin, consiguió sacarle varias risas a Korra con sus chistes y ocurrencias, hasta que en una pausa de la charla vio su reloj y se despidió rápidamente.  
\- ¡Espíritus! Ya es muy tarde. Me tengo que ir… ¡Fue un place Korra!- Se despidió, mientras besaba rápidamente la mejilla de Opal y corría hacia su auto.  
\- Entonces… ¿Solo te quedaste aquí para entregarme mi ropa?- Inquirió Opal, sabiendo que Korra ocultaba algo.

\- Puesssss… Es que… Veras… Tengo una cita con alguien que me interesa mucho, pero me olvide completamente de que me tocaba el turno de la tarde en la cafetería, así que quería pedirte que me cubrieras en mi turno… Ya sé que es mucho pedir porque es fin de semana y seguramente tu ya tienes planes, pero créeme que esto es muuuuy importante, así que por favor di que si, porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor.- Dijo atropelladamente Korra, mirando a Opal con ojos suplicantes y jalando su brazo de manera infantil.

Opal soltó la carcajada, viendo que realmente su amiga estaba suplicando por ayuda. Así que se soltó de las manos de Korra y adopto una postura seria, mientras le dedicaba una mirada desdeñosa a la morena. Dio unos pasos alrededor, fingiendo que pensaba profundamente en eso, todo esto mientras Korra, sentía que su ánimo se iba al suelo.  
\- Muy bien, Acepto.- Sentenció finalmente.  
\- Pero me deberás un gran, gran favor.- Sonrió, chica de ojos aceitunados.

\- ¡Ay Opal…! ¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias!.- Decía alegremente Korra, cargando en vilo a la muchacha.

Poco fue lo que pudo dormir esa noche, los nervios, la incertidumbre y la emoción se habían apoderado de ella. Y era aun de madrugada cuando se puso de pie a ordenar lo poco que tenía en su habitación y eso no ayudo en mucho. Finalmente amaneció y salió a correr un poco para disminuir su ansiedad y no llegar tan temprano a la cafetería.  
Y al llegar a ella un par de horas más tarde, se alegro de ver el sitio con bastante clientela, la mañana fue particularmente ajetreada en la cafetería, pero no importaba. Las horas pasaban con impaciencia y el tiempo se volvió eterno justo cuando faltaban varios minutos para salir, pero tan pronto termino su turno salió rauda hacia su cuarto para darse un baño.  
Y después de lo del asunto del vestido se había convencido que lo mejor era mostrarse tal cual, así que solo saco unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera con el logo de uno de sus grupos favoritos y su chamarra favorita.  
Y tan pronto estuvo vestida, se sentó en la cama, a esperar pacientemente por la vista del automóvil de Asami estacionándose en la calle.  
Korra tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente sobre el buro, sabía a qué hora salía Asami de la Universidad entre semana, pero no tenía idea de cómo manejaba los sábados, ya que en fin de semana era raro verla en el Café, por lo que su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme veía las manecillas del reloj avanzar con lentitud. Se dejo caer en la cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, hizo una pataleta para sacudirse algo de la incertidumbre que sentía.  
Terminada aquella rabieta su vista se centro en el techo, y luego sus ojos se posaron en su celular que reposaba en el buro, esperando, más bien temiendo que sonara y que fuera Asami cancelando la cita, pero se golpeo las mejillas con las manos, reprochándose por tener pensamiento negativos, se puso de pie de nuevo y camino nerviosamente en círculos, de nuevo vio el reloj y su corazón de nuevo se agito dentro de su pecho, camino de nuevo frenética, con los pensamientos girando en su cabeza como si fuera un torbellino, y sus pies se movían nerviosamente haciendo eco de su situación mental, se dio cuenta de que ya había comenzado a sudar… ¿Y si se metía a bañar de nuevo? No… que tal si cuando estuviera en la ducha llegaba Asami y no la escuchaba por embeberse en el baño, cosa que sabía pasaría, no, no, no… Lo mejor era solo ponerse mas desodorante, camino unos pasos hacia el baño y una sonora maldición se escucho, sacudió el bote furiosamente, esperando conseguir aunque fuera solo una descarga mas del aquel bote de aerosol prácticamente vacío, lo puso en posición y acciono la válvula, el espray salió, pero el sonido decreciente le dijo que eso había sido lo último.  
\- Negra suerte de Vaatu…- Dijo en voz alta, mientras arrojaba el bote vacio al bote de la basura.

( Calling - Kyosuke Himuro)

Volvió a ponerse la chamarra y reviso su cartera, ahora tendría que salir rápidamente para comprar uno nuevo, su ígneo carácter comenzaba a salir a la luz cuando abrió la puerta de manera rápida y justo frente a ella estaba Asami, a punto de tocar la puerta con los nudillos.  
\- Uh… Hola… ¿Vas de salida? – Dijo la ojiverde.

\- Eeeh… No…. Solo vi que ya subías la escalera y… y… bueno… ¿Nos vamos de una vez?- Atinó a decir la chica morena que sonreía nerviosamente.

Asami asintió con una sonrisa, y dándose la media vuelta comenzó a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, mientras que Korra levantaba el brazo despistadamente para revisar si no había un olor muy humano de parte de ella.  
Korra se sorprendió al no ver el usual auto rojo carmín de Asami, en vez de aquel automóvil, solo estaba una moto de líneas deportivas que también portaba los emblemas de Industrias Futuro e igualmente que el auto, lucía una pintura carmín que combinaba a la perfección con las partes cromadas.  
\- ¿Y tu auto?- Preguntó, cayendo en la certeza de que nunca se había subido a una motocicleta.  
\- Está en el servicio, me gusta tenerlo siempre a punto.- Contesto Sato, guiñándole un ojo.  
\- ´Sami… No estoy segura… Nunca he viajado en moto… - Dijo la morena con sinceridad, y tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía.  
\- Es sencillo, todo lo hare Yo. – Sentencio Asami, arrojándole a Korra un segundo casco que reposaba entre la malla del asiento trasero.  
\- Solo ponte el casco y déjame el resto a mí. ¿Confías en mi verdad?- Dijo Asami con toda seguridad montándose en la moto, para después tenderle una mano a Korra que sostenía el casco entre ambas manos.  
\- Ok… - Asintió la joven, con el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha.  
\- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ruta urbana o ruta escénica?- Pregunto Sato, casi gritando a causa del casco y el ruido del motor recién encendido.  
\- ¿… escénica? – Replico Korra casi en un murmullo.  
\- Escénica será… - Sonrió Asami.  
Era una sensación ambivalente, por un lado estaba feliz de poder abrazar a Asami sin tener que inventar alguna excusa, y por el otro lado, se aferraba a ella porque estaba aterrada, y si bien era obvio que su pericia al manejar era impresionante. El meterse entre el trafico de la tarde no era la mejor manera de demostrárselo. Un desnivel dejo a Korra sin aire, y después la entrada a un túnel la hizo aferrarse con más fuerza al torso de Asami, que tuvo que gritar.  
\- ¡Mis costillas son frágiles Korra!-  
La joven se disculpo aflojando su agarre, pero bajo la cabeza y cerró muy fuertemente los ojos. Asami se percato de eso, y volvió a gritar.  
\- ¡Levanta la cabeza Korra! ¡O te perderás de la vista!  
La motocicleta salió del túnel justo cuando Korra levantaba la cabeza, el trafico seguía, pero el ancho puente permitía que este fluyera sin prisas. Korra se deslumbro al ver aquel enorme puente que comunicaba la parte continental de la ciudad con el centro real de la ciudad, atravesaba por varios kilómetros el mar y por su elevada posición permitía que el sol se reflejara de mil formas en el agua. Las enormes torres que sostenían aquel puente colgante se elevaban majestuosas y Korra se prometió recorrer el puente por su paso peatonal central otro día para poder maravillarse más, un par de gaviotas parecieron compartir el sentir de Korra, emparejando su vuelo a la velocidad a la que iba la rauda motocicleta por la autopista.  
Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron ante esta peculiar visión de libertad, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa salida del más puro sentimiento de su corazón, así que hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando el momento, y cuando volvió su vista al camino, giro para compartir su sentir con Asami, pero ella estaba enfocada en el camino, pero intuitiva como era sabia el sentir de su amiga.  
\- ¡Sabia que te gustaría la vista! ¡Me encanta conducir por este camino!- Grito Asami, haciéndose oir por sobre todo el ruido.  
\- Y yo amo verte conducir…- Dijo Korra, aun absorta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No alcance a escucharte… - Pregunto Asami, causando que la morena volviera en sí y se sonrojara visiblemente.

\- Nada, nada.- Grito Korra, negando con la cabeza.

De nuevo Korra sonrió, el simple detalle de oír a Asami había acelerado su corazón, se sintió feliz, alguna vez sintió algo parecido por alguien, pero esto no se comparaba, era euforia pura, y también deseo… Imagino a Asami sonriéndole bajo el casco, con sus labios pintados en color carmín, de los cuales ya sentía una necesidad de unir con los suyos, pero no…  
Era aun demasiado pronto, desvió su vista de nuevo hacia aquel paisaje urbano, llevándose la mano a su collar con el símbolo de la luna y el agua, gritó eufórica, sin importarle lo que alguien pudiera decir al verla.

(Chopin - Nocturne in C Minor)

El parque de Ciudad República estaba comenzando a atestarse de gente, fue entonces cuando Korra cayó en cuenta de que Asami había mencionado un concierto, pero no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería exactamente, y a fin de no parecer más ignorante, prefirió guardar silencio y tratar de atar cabos conforme las cosas pasaban.  
Sabía que era un concierto, Asami parecía muy resuelta en sus pasos, así que lo mas seguro es que fueran al anfiteatro, ahora, también ya había saludado a varios jóvenes, así que debía de ser un evento de su universidad, o por lo menos conocido en aquellos lares… La morena estaba tratando de hacer trabajar su cerebro a toda su capacidad, pero su mente se puso en blanco cuando sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Asami tomando la suya.  
\- ¡Vamos Korra! ¡El concierto está a punto de empezar!- Exclamo Asami, jalando a Korra y forzándola a correr.

Korra solo se dejo llevar, y se olvido del resto del mundo, incluso cuando la futura ingeniero disminuyo su carrera y se sentó en el pasto, la morena no reparo en lo que realmente estaba pasando, solo hasta que de nuevo sintió un leve jalón en su pantalón, de nuevo Asami la volvía a realidad, y le indicaba que también debía de sentarse, mientras todo el mundo se ponía en silencio y los miembros de la orquesta en el anfiteatro se ponían de pie para recibir al solista.  
La solista era una mujer joven, quizás un par de años mayor que Asami, tenía un porte serio y adusto, se dirigió directamente al piano de cola ubicado en el centro del escenario de aquel pequeño anfiteatro, se detuvo justo debajo de las luces e hizo una reverencia, y acto seguido comenzó a tocar.  
La pieza era también conocida por Korra, si mal no recordaba era de las favoritas de Tonraq, pero por alguna razón el nombre de la pieza se evadía de su mente, y realmente quería enfocarse en la pieza musical, que era en verdad hermosa, pero el hecho de estar sentada al lado de Asami también la ponía algo incomoda, por el hecho de que no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar, nerviosamente miraba de un lado a otro a la gente reunida, no porque fuera a encontrar a algún conocido, si no porque así se distraía del calor que sentía.  
Pero todo se fue con Vaatu cuando en uno de los acordes de aquel piano Asami abrazo el brazo de Korra y acurruco su rostro en el hombro y causo que el espíritu de la morena abandonara su cuerpo casi literalmente, mientras su rostro enrojecía por aquel gesto.  
\- Esta parte siempre hace que se me enchine la piel… - Confeso Asami.

\- A mí también…- Dijo Korra, aunque la razón era completamente distinta.

Las piezas de piano se sucedieron una tras otra, mientras Asami hacía comentarios específicos sobre fechas, autores, compositores que Korra escuchaba con atención y admiración, ya que jamás se hubiera imaginado que la mente de Asami fuera así de preciosa, tan llena de cultura y arte, y eso solo hacía que su corazón, se abriera mas y mas hacia los sentimientos que sentía hacia la joven Sato.  
El concierto termino y Asami tomo a Korra nuevamente de la mano indicándole que fuera con ella.  
\- Ven conmigo, vamos a saludar a Kuvira.-  
Ahora Korra palidecía al escuchar eso, definitivamente la estudiante de ingeniería tenia mas roce social de lo que ella hubiera esperado, pero esperaba salir lo mejor librada de aquella situación.  
La joven ya había bajado del escenario y recibía flores y halagos, mientras que sonriente los pasaba a su acompañante para que los sostuviera, y aquel joven también le pareció conocido a Korra.  
\- ¿Bataar?- Pregunto Korra, casi no reconociendo al joven que ahora vestía traje y no llevaba sus usuales lentes puestos.

\- Hola chicas, ¿También van a felicitar a Kuvira?- Pregunto sonriente el joven mientras malabareaba por sostener varios ramos de flores y demás regalos que había recibido Kuvira.

Korra sonrió, y usando sus rápidos reflejos sostuvo las cosas que Bataar dejaba caer antes de que tocaran el suelo, mientras que Asami, saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a la talentosa intérprete de piano y comenzaba a charlar con ella, como viejas conocidas.  
\- Korra, te presento a Kuvira.- Dijo, Asami.  
Korra sonrió tímidamente, sosteniendo los ramos que eran para la pianista, y dado su nerviosismo, le entrego un ramo en vez de estrechar la mano, pero luego lo recogió, y se hizo un embrollo entre manos, ramos y peluches, que hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.  
Aquella risa rompió el hielo entre el cuartero, y así fue como Korra supo que Kuvira era la novia de Bataar, quien también estudiaba en la universidad, pero que había estado ausente de la ciudad dado que su carrera como pianista empezaba a despegar.  
\- ¿Nos acompañan a la sala de exposiciones universitaria?- Pregunto Bataar  
\- Huan presentara una de sus esculturas y estará muy feliz de ver caras conocidas por ahí.-  
Asami asintió, lo cual decepciono un poco a Korra que esperaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Asami, y así tal vez decirle lo que sentía, pero al verla tan feliz compartiendo tiempo con sus amigos, no podía si no complacerla, además de que tenía cierta curiosidad de saber qué tipo de escultura había hecho el joven del mechón verde, a quien siempre ocupado garabateando o pasando las horas pintando los menús del café, después de todo, ya se había convencido de que toda la familia Beifong era un estuche de monerías.

( Lindsey Stirling - Song of the Caged Bird)

La galería universitaria era una enorme bodega adaptada para ese fin, y el evento debía tener cierta importancia ya que además de los muchos alumnos de la Universidad había también gente de la Gaceta de Ciudad República y demás medios de la prensa escrita, los flashes de las cámaras centellearon cuando Kuvira entro a la galería mientras Bataar lucia orgulloso del brazo de su pareja, también centellearon de nuevo cuando los reporteros reconocieron a la heredera Sato, después de todo, el dueño de Industrias Futuro su hija eran figuras prominentes en la ciudad, ya que prácticamente la habían edificado y urbanizado desde sus cimientos, así que Korra hizo lo posible por pasar desapercibida.  
Adentro mucha gente joven departía alegremente, y de nuevo se alejo de Asami, quien parecía conocer a medio mundo ahí, y eso la hacía sentir por demás incomoda, así que se dedico a curiosear por ahí, mientras asaltaba las bandejas de bocadillos ocasionalmente.  
Korra inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de encontrarle sentido a un cuadro ahí expuesto, pero a pesar de que trataba de encontrarle sentido, simplemente no lo hallaba.  
\- ¿Tampoco entiendes el arte moderno? – Pregunto una voz.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mi? (**) – Murmuro Korra, sabiendo que no había alguien más ahí.  
\- No se… puede ser que no tenga el gusto o el refinamiento para entenderlo…- Contestó.

\- Bueno, es una respuesta honesta Korra.- Sonrió la mujer que había preguntado.

Korra, abrió la boca para preguntar por qué sabia su nombre pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar la mujer extendió su mano para presentarse.  
\- Soy Lin Beifong, Rectora de la Universidad, mi hermana habla maravillas de ti.-  
Korra se sonrojo de nuevo, en efecto los Beifong eran tan variados como impresionantes.  
Aquella mujer era parca de palabras, y al igual que Asami, poseía una cultura impresionante y un porte que imponía respeto, y así entre la plática informal, presentaciones forzadas, Huan, Bataar, Kuvira y Asami, se acercaron a la decana.  
\- Tía Lin.- Dijeron al unísono Bataar y Huan, extendiendo la mano para saludarla, y eso le dijo a Korra que Lin no era del tipo de las que abrazan.  
Kuvira y Asami también saludaron de la manera más formal posible, y afortunadamente para todos, y para el silencio que se había formado, el teléfono de Lin sonó y se disculpo con ademan y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Los jóvenes comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientas Korra trataba de encontrar algún pretexto para alejar a Asami del grupo, pero no se le ocurría alguna manera no grosera de hacerlo, hasta que finalmente, Bataar, anunció.  
\- Creo que es hora de cenar, y nuestra madre y los demás nos esperan en el café. Asami, Korra… ¿Nos acompañan?-  
Asami volteo a ver a Korra, quien asintió mecánicamente, ahí iba su última oportunidad de la noche.

(Nina Simone - Feeling Good)

Un breve viaje en auto los llevo de nuevo al café Zaofu, que ya se encontraba cerrado, al parecer, habían cerrado temprano para festejar el evento de Huan, y tan pronto cruzo la puerta detrás de Bataar, Huan y Kuvira se dio cuenta de que así era, todos el resto de los Beifong estaban ahí.  
Asami fue bien recibida, siendo amiga de Opal, y Kuvira, era como una más de la aquella ecléctica familia, aun así Korra se sentía algo cohibida, aun y cuando venía de una familia amorosa, nunca había sabido lo que era tener hermanos y la forma en la que los Beifong eran en efecto un núcleo, la hacía sentir a veces fuera de lugar, aunque tan pronto los sentidos maternales de Suyin se daban cuenta de eso, hacia lo posible por integrarla a la fiesta.  
La música era tranquila y de nuevo muy acorde al sentido y forma de lo que era el café Zaofu, y conforme pasaban el tiempo, compañeros de facultad de Bataar y Huan fueron llegando al lugar, convirtiendo el lugar en una autentica romería, las charolas con comida y bocadillos eran asediadas, así también las botellas con bebidas eran vaciadas en no pocos vasos, y el tiempo pasaba agradablemente, por lo que Korra vio que muy posiblemente tendría su oportunidad de nuevo, solo era cuestión de buscarla.  
\- ¡Miren quien llego!- Grito Wei, apuntando hacia la puerta.  
Ingresando por la puerta principal estaban, Lin y una anciana que Korra no había visto por aquel lugar antes.  
\- ¡Mamá!.- Grito Su, extendiendo los brazos.  
Pero aquella anciana mujer no cambio mucho su expresión, salvo por una ligera sonrisa, y un muy breve abrazo.  
\- Huan… Ven aquí muchacho.- Dijo la anciana con grave voz.  
El aludido se acerco a la mujer y esta lo tomo duramente de la cara y lo estrujo con dolorosa familiaridad.  
\- ¡Abuela! – Se quejo Huan.

\- Solo quiero ver si tus huesos crecen correctamente, y no te quejes, eso es impropio de un Beifong.- Contestó la anciana, sonriendo levemente.  
Todos rieron, y de nuevo la reunión siguió su curso, no así para Korra, que lentamente se acerco hacia Asami.  
\- Hola.- Dijo sonriendo, mientas ponía su vaso en la barra, donde Asami tenía puestos los codos.

\- Hola a ti también.- Sonrió Asami, también deshaciéndose de su vaso.

\- ¿Sabes? Esto no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando te invite a salir ayer.- Dijo Korra, dándose cuenta de que esto no era exactamente lo que quería decir.

\- No es que sea una cita… Es que bueno… Tú sabes, esperaba otra cosa… No es que esto este mal, solo que…- Balbuceo Korra, tratando de corregir sus primera frase.

\- Jajajajaja.- Rio airadamente Asami, causando que Korra se sonrojara por enésima vez en el día.

\- Eres simplemente adorable.- Dijo Asami, besándola en la mejilla.

Korra se quedo muy quieta, si bien estaba acostumbrada a los besos como saludo, esto había sido… Nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque tal vez era el hecho de que Asami ya había bebido algo de alcohol, pero ¿Cómo estar segura?

(Ray Charles - Unchain my Heart)

\- Debería disculparme contigo Korra.- Dijo Asami, causando un completo desconcierto en la morena.  
\- Creo que fue grosero de mi parte arrastrarte al concierto, nunca te pregunte qué era lo que tú tenías en mente… Y más considerando que la que me invitaste a salir fuiste tú.- Continuo Asami, inclinando la mirada.

\- La verdad es que yo… no tenía planes específicos, solo quería… Salir… (contigo).- Contesto Korra, ocultando la ultima palabra de lo que era en verdad su sentir.

\- Aun así, discúlpame, a veces actuó de manera egoísta.- Aclaro Asami, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Korra, causándole de nuevo un embeleso, por no decir un embrujo que paralizaba por completo a la joven sureña.

\- Déjame compensar mi egoísmo.- Hablo de nuevo Asami, sonriendo.

\- Planea una salida para la próximo sábado, te prometo que seré toda tuya.- Decreto la joven Sato, causándole una enorme alegría a Korra.

\- Oooooh, esas son palabras mayores Señorita Sato.- Ironizo Korra, ocultando en su broma su verdadero sentir y sobre todo ocultando las emociones que le causaba escuchar esas palabras de Asami.

\- Déjalo de mis manos ‘Sami, créeme que planeare algo que será memorable.- Dijo Korra, con el corazón henchido de gusto.

La reunión continuo, las risas, los brindis, todo fue rutinario, no así para Korra, que ya visualizaba el próximo sábado. Se despidió de Asami con algo de tristeza cuando la vio checar su reloj y despedirse de los demás con ademanes. La siguió con la vista hasta que subió a un taxi, después de que Opal no la dejara conducir, le dio gusto ver que Opal se preocupara por ella.  
\- No bebió tanto, no te preocupes por ella Korra, mañana que venga por su moto veras que no pasa nada.- Dijo Bolin, guiñándole un ojo.  
Korra se quedó asombrada por las palabras del novio de Opal, al parecer la expresión de sus sentimientos ya se había hecho más obvia, o aquel joven era más observador de lo que hubiera pensado en su primera impresión o simplemente era un comentario x que ella estaba sobre-dimensionando.  
Sea como fuere, la mente de Korra no se desviaba de Asami, aun mientras ayudaba a los Beifong a recoger los restos de la fiesta, no podía negar que estaba feliz, tal vez no había sido su plan original, pero las cosas se habían acoplado para un rato agradable y divertido, pero eso no importaba ahora, el próximo sábado tendría que ser simplemente perfecto.

(New Canon Rock – Mattrach)  
La semana había sido horrible, o al menos eso pensaba, agradecía el hecho de que su actividad dentro de la cafetería la mantuviera ocupada durante una buena parte del día, pero el resto…  
Esa si era la parte difícil, deseaba salir, correr, gritar, volverse loca…  
Hubiera dado su riñón por tener a Naga cerca, así por lo menos tendría un desahogo dado la enorme energía del animal, y algo de compañía no le caería mal, pero el costo de poder llevarla hasta la ciudad con ella le hubiera costado mucho más de lo que podría pagar, incluso ahorrando varios meses… Además era lo más conveniente, su mascota estaba mejor al cuidado de sus padres.  
Se sentía un poco celosa de Opal, pero se frenaba bastante en sus ganas de ir a verla y platicar, no quería ser el mal tercio y dado las actitudes que veía en ella a veces, era obvio que su relación con su novio era de lo más linda y estable. También estaba la escuela, dado que la única hija del matrimonio Beifong estaba en los semestres finales de su especialización, lo mejor era no molestarla con asuntos tan triviales.. Pero su soledad la desesperaba, aun y cuando siempre había despreciado la televisión, en estos momentos de soledad y vacio le hubiera gustado tener un aparato así, solo le quedaba su guitarra, el radio, su teléfono y una buena cantidad de música en su reproductor de música.  
Así que solo le quedo ver los días pasar, mientras practicaba a ratos, se ejercitaba con intensidad o simplemente se acostaba en su cama, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y sus fantasías.  
Finalmente llego el sábado, el sol irrumpió la habitación de Korra poco antes de que sonara su despertador y ella salió de la cama como impulsada por un resorte. Su sonrisa fue plena mientras se sentaba y estiraba alegremente sus huesos y músculos, se vistió de prisa y salió a correr.  
Llegó al parque, con su esplendida sonrisa vio al sol, las nubes, los pájaros, todo le parecía mas luminoso y alegre, incluso la misma gente le pareció amable y sonriente, ajusto las cintas de sus tenis, con movimientos felinos estiro su anatomía nuevamente e hizo movimientos de calentamiento muscular, ajustó su respiración, mentalizándose a correr y a dejarse llevar por la música en su reproductor.  
El rock neoclásico que escucha ahora era algo no muy usual en su playlist, pero debido a que quería impresionar a Asami, quería demostrar que poseía gustos refinados, pero esa canción en particular la hacía sentir alegría, si bien no se comparaba con la euforia que sintió cuando iba en la moto con Asami, su corazón latía con pasión. Sintió el pavimento bajo sus pies como algo plano y duro, pero también vibrante y tibio, sus músculos se tensaron su carrera despego al ritmo de su alegría.  
Y si bien no era euforia lo que sentía, su cuerpo le pedía el movimiento, sus músculos, tendones y huesos eran una sinfonía en movimiento, una maquina bien aceitada que hacia palidecer y voltear a otros jóvenes que también corrían en el parque y que veían con cierta envidia y lascivia la vitalidad de la joven morena que corría como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Los suaves riffs de guitarra resonaban en sus oídos bombeando mas adrenalina a su ser, pero aun y cuando su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía también requería algo mas, toco su cintura buscando algo, entonces se dio cuenta de que en su prisa por salir había olvidado su cangurera, junto con una botella de agua y también su dinero.

\- Negra suerte de Vaatu…- Murmuro frunciendo el entrecejo.

No dejaría que algo como eso la molestara, después de todo aquel día prometía ser excelente, así que sin inmutarse comenzó a dirigirse hacia un bebedero público.  
Se quitó los audífonos y solo llevaba un par de sorbos de agua cuando oyó una voz que pedía auxilio, su mente y su cuerpo reaccionario como uno, y solo vi a una endeble figura vestida con un conjunto deportivo verde tirada en el suelo mientras que otra emprendía la carrera con una mochila en la mano.  
La adrenalina se disparo, sus manos se movieron a los lados de su cuerpo logrando un impulso que envidiaría cualquier atleta profesional, y en pocos segundos después dio alcance al ladrón, que al ver aquella figura morena y templada a la par de su carrera, por no mencionar un par de ojos azules iluminados en pura ira y que causaban miedo por lo evidente de su furia, no quiso complicaciones y simplemente soltó la mochila sin dejar de correr.  
Korra sonrió satisfecha, recogió la mochila y regreso hacia donde la figura vestida verde estaba siendo atendía por algunos curiosos.  
\- Aquí tienes. Pude recuperar tu mochila.- Dijo amablemente Korra, entregando la mochila.

\- Oooooh, Gracias, gracias, Muchas gracias.- Dijo el delgado joven moreno que se deshizo en agradecimientos con Korra.  
La joven fuereña no esperaba algo así de efusivo, y con evidente incomodidad trato de zafarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.  
\- Me llamo Wu, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo….- Dijo el joven coquetamente levantando la ceja y entregándole una tarjeta de presentación a Korra.

\- Soy Korra Imeq… Lo tendré en cuenta… Nos vemos Wu… - Y sin darle oportunidad de otra cosa al joven, Korra comenzó a correr de regreso a su departamento.  
Después de un baño, una comida y otros menesteres, Korra contemplo las ropas que se pondría para la cita… que no es que fuera a ser una cita… Agradeció mentalmente a Su por darle el día libre y había prometido ayudarle en la semana en algunas otras tareas para compensarle esto, aunque eso era otro asunto. Checó su reloj comenzó a prepararse.

(Nightwish – Elan)  
Un par de horas más tarde de nuevo el estado de euforia henchía el corazón de Korra, realmente amaba ver el rostro de Asami reflejado contra el sol, mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba aquella piel de tonos marfil y labios pintados en carmín.  
Pero aun y cuando su embeleso quería antojarse eterno tenía que controlarse, después de todo no quería asustar a la rica heredera Sato, y estaba el hecho de que nunca se había tocado el tema de la preferencia que tenía, y si lo pensaba bien, apenas y si había cruzado la línea de apenas conocidas y es más, ella era más amiga de Opal, apenas si podía contar con ambas manos las veces que habían platicado, aunque esas pocas veces sin dudar la había cautivado.  
También estaba ese “otro” pequeño detalle, si era sincera consigo misma, jamás había sentido algo así por otra mujer. Recordaba sus anteriores relaciones, muchas muy cortas porque sus pretendientes huían a veces con la sola mención o presencia de su padre. Esto era completamente distinto, después de todo ya era más madura, era otra ciudad, casi un mundo aparte si lo comparaba con su pequeño pueblo pesquero.  
Pero el asunto con Asami… Ella era a falta de otra palabra: Perfecta.  
\- ¿Y cuál es el plan Korra? Por hoy seré toda tuya…- Dijo la sonriente Asami, haciendo los cambios de velocidad en su auto. Sacando a Korra de su sus pensamientos confusos.

\- No sabes lo que dices…- Murmuro Korra, imaginándose otra cosa con aquellas palabras, pero tosió para disimular y dio algunas indicaciones a Asami, esperaba que el consejo de Bataar Jr. fuera bueno y el sitio al que se dirigían fuera del gusto de Asami.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar?- Pregunto Asami, examinado los letreros en la calle.

\- Bumi’s Madness.-  
Un par de indicaciones mas tarde y una pequeña ayuda del GPS, y ya habían llegado al lugar indicado. Y aquel sitio era en definitiva peculiar, si bien la fachada era común, el interior era como si hubieran entrado a una cueva, estalactitas incluidas, y uno que otro topo-tejón animatronico que salía escarbando de las paredes, toda la decoración interior iluminada por cristales verdes era según sabia la marca del lugar. Definitivamente el sitio era distinto, pero la música estaba en el volumen adecuado, tranquila y a la vez potente y rítmica, muy adecuada para pasar un rato agradable  
Buscaron una mesa desocupada, ya que por el número de gente ahí dentro parecía que el sitio era popular, quizás después de todo Bataar Jr. había acertado al recomendarle el lugar, ahora solo faltaba que el menú no fuera tan caro o Korra tendría que depender de algo más que propinas para poder solventar eso y sobrevivir o mendigar el tiempo que faltaba para recibir su paga.  
La carta fue presentada y al poco tiempo la comida fue servida al igual que las bebidas, y mientras Korra comía alegremente sus fideos, Asami soltó la bomba.  
\- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos Korra?-

\- ¿Mmmmmmh?- Atino a balbucear Korra, pasando el bocado trabajosamente.

\- Si… Quiero decir… hemos hablado varias veces, y si contamos lo de hace una semana pues podría decir que somos mas que conocidas… Y siento que debería de conocerte mejor.- Dijo Asami, inclinando el rostro.  
Aquello tomo a Korra por sorpresa y el trozo de carne que sostenía entre los palillos cayó de nuevo al plato salpicando un poco de caldo, lo que causo la risa de las dos jóvenes, que comenzaron a hablar más relajadamente.  
Korra comenzó a hablar de su niñez, como fue criada en aquel ambiente algo rudo, rodeada de pescadores, muelles, maniobras y demás particularidades de aquel negocio. Y si bien en general fue feliz, fue también solitaria, porque había pocos niños de su edad en su aldea. Hablo también de su padre, pescador de oficio, pero hombre de cultura ya que había viajado mucho en su juventud y había conocido a mucha gente, él aprovechaba su tiempo libre para hablarle de sus viajes y enseñarle de cultura general y sobre todo de música, una pasión que también ella compartía.  
Por su parte Asami, hablo de una niñez difícil al perder a su madre muy joven. Como su padre había iniciado su fortuna como un humilde comerciante, pero que cuando comenzaba a formarse una respetable reputación y patrimonio una terrible enfermedad les arrebato a su madre y desde entonces su padre aunque amoroso con ella, se había vuelto una máquina para los negocios, enfocando en ellos toda su vida. Y aunque ello le permitía una vida lujosa y desahogada, se sentía un poco incompleta en algunos aspectos.  
Ni Korra ni Asami hubieran imaginado los respectivos pasados de ambas, tampoco sus sueños y aspiraciones, y si antes Korra estaba resuelta a conquistar a Asami, tras esa platica se había convencido aun mas y sabia que ella era la persona indicada para hacerla feliz, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba, así que tomando valor se animo a preguntar.  
\- ‘Sami, Me gustaría preguntarte algo…- 

(Nightwish - Where Were You Last Night)

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea Korra.-  
La morena paso saliva antes de hablar y justo cuando las palabras iban a salir de sus labios…  
\- ¡Asami!.-  
La voz afectuosa provenía de un hombre mayor algo desaliñado, que tomo por sorpresa a la pareja y se abalanzo a abrazar a la heredera Sato, sacándole el aire por lo intenso del abrazo.  
\- ¡B-Bumi!.- Tosió Asami.  
El recién llegado era viejo, cabello completamente cano y alborotado además de una enorme sonrisa y una expresión por demás hirsuta y desgarbada. Asami apenas iba a presentar al anciano pero este ya tenía a Korra embebida en un abrazo apretado, idéntico a aquel con el que saludo a Asami.  
\- Soy Bumi, el dueño de este tugurio- Dijo sonriente el viejo.

\- Ella es Korra, Bumi. Es mi amiga, trabaja con Suyin en el Café Zaofu.- Presento Asami.

\- Mucho gusto…-  
Korra se molesto un poco por verse interrumpida de nuevo, ya se estaba convenciendo de que simplemente los espíritus no estaban con ella en asuntos del amor.  
\- ¡Tenemos visita! ¡La casa invita las bebidas por la siguiente hora!- Grito con alegría el viejo Bumi levantando los brazos y riendo alegremente.

\- Ahora entiendo porque se llama Bumi’s Madness.- Dijo Korra viendo que al grito de aquel hombre todos comenzaron a celebrar.  
Con el nuevo invitado en su mesa Korra se entero de aquel hombre era conocido de Hiroshi Sato el padre de Asami, y también de Suyin, ya que ellos eran parte de la Asociación de Comercio de Cd. República, además de que tenían amigos en común.  
\- Hace tiempo que no veo al viejo Hiroshi, ¿En donde esta?- Inquirió Bumi.

\- Tuvo un viaje, está de visita de negocios en Ciudad Roku en la Nacion del Fuego y luego pasara unos días de descanso en la Isla Ember.- Contesto Asami.  
Korra por su parte jugaba con la pajilla de su malteada, no quería evidenciar su aburrimiento, pero después de un par de horas de escuchar anécdotas de juventud de Hiroshi y Bumi ya tenía ganas de salir de ahí y poder seguir con sus asuntos con Asami, aunque ahora que lo pensaba nada le impedía hacer eso, después de todo aun quedaba aquel otro lugar que le había recomendado Bataar Jr. era solo era cuestión de ver la manera de salir de ahí de manera educada.  
\- ¡Sr. Bumi, tiene llamada!- Le gritaba a Bumi un joven desde la barra, a lo que el viejo se disculpo y se dirigió hacia la barra.  
Por fin los espíritus le sonreían a Korra, calculo el valor de la comida por los costos de la carta, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y tomo a Asami por el brazo.  
\- Ven conmigo Asami.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- 

\- Dijiste que serias mía por el resto del día.- Korra guiño su ojo, causándole una sonrisa picara a Asami que solo atino a despedirse agitando la mano hacia Bumi, que ya regresaba a la mesa y quien también se despidió igual.  
Las dos mujeres corrieron hasta el auto de Asami y en cuanto estuvieron en sus asientos Asami pregunto.  
\- ¿Y entonces a dónde iremos?-

\- Voy a llevarte a Bailar.- sentenció triunfal Korra.  
Asami levanto la ceja con duda y con algo de miedo, porque ese era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. A pesar de ser una experta artista marcial, y contar con años y años de tutelas pagadas de gimnasia y ballet… No sabía bailar.

(Kenny Loggins – Footloose / Fire Bomber - Totsugeki love heart)

A pesar de que no quería hacer eso, ya le había prometido a Korra hacer lo que ella quisiera y lo iba a cumplir…  
Asami detuvo su auto delante de un sitio muy iluminado por luces de neón, el letrero decía Gates of Azulón. Sus compañeros de la universidad hablaban acerca de ese lugar de tintes retro, a muchos les gustaba, pero Asami se sentía insegura.  
\- ¿Entramos?- Sonrió Korra tomándola del brazo.  
Asami asintió, aunque internamente se debatía entre el temor y la vergüenza.  
Una vez adentro del lugar que estaba a media luz Asami se ubico lo más apartada que pudo de la pista de baile, mientras que Korra se dirigió a la barra y volteo pronto con dos enormes tarros de cerveza.  
Asami apuro el contenido del tarro, mientras que Korra la veía estupefacta como aquel tarro se vaciaba en el tiempo que llevaban cuatro respiraciones, la futura ingeniero golpeó el tarro contra la mesa mientras soltaba un hondo suspiro.  
\- Wow… No pensé que tuvieras tanta sed…- Dijo Korra aun sin creérselo.

\- No es exactamente sed Korra...- Confesó Asami.  
La música comenzó a sonar y la cara de Korra se ilumino de repente.  
\- ¡Adoro esa canción!-  
La morena jalo rápidamente a Asami del brazo y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile donde ya muchas parejas sacudían sus cuerpos al ritmo de aquella pegadiza música retro.  
Korra se movía con libertad y algo de desenfreno, sus ojos entrecerrados reflejaban su alegría, mientras que Asami, tenía las manos dobladas casi pegadas a su pecho, sus pies apenas y se movían de un lado a otro con monotonía, además de que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.  
La canción termino y justo Asami pensaba en escurrirse del lugar, el DJ ya ponía otra canción que sonaba igualmente movida, y por la sonrisa de Korra se entendía que también la conocía y le encantaba, pero sin poder saber cómo lidiar con aquello Asami se deslizo fuera de la pista mientras Korra seguía bailando como si la pista fuera para ella sola, hasta que quiso tomar las manos de su amiga para hacerlo divertido, pero no la encontró.  
Perturbada, Korra salió de la pista y comenzó a buscar a Asami con la vista, y rápidamente la encontró en un rincón apartado de la barra.  
\- ¿Asami? ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Te sientes mal o…?- Pregunto con preocupación Korra.

\- Bebe conmigo Korra…-  
La joven morena se sentó al lado de su amiga sin entender lo que pasaba y después de un par de shots de algo fuerte Asami ya parecía dispuesta hablar.  
\- No sé bailar…- Confeso Sato.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser, te he visto moverte, pareces bailarina de ballet, ya quisieran muchas tener tu gracia, además me habías dicho que practicas artes marciales y eso… Me cuesta creerte Asami-

\- Pero así es, tome ballet cuando era niña, pero en si nunca he tenido gusto por el baile, y créeme que tengo dos pies izquierdos.- 

\- Patrañas… Ven conmigo.-  
La diferencia de fuerza física se vio de manera evidente, los torneados brazos de la morena jalaron la marfileña figura de Asami que se resistía un poco y aun a pesar de las protestas hizo que la joven heredera se ubicara dentro de la pista de baile.  
\- Soy tu espejo Asami, sigue mis pasos.- Indico Korra.  
A regañadientes Asami siguió los movimientos de Korra y conforme avanzaba la canción Korra aumentaba la dificultad de sus pasos, mientras que Asami fruncía el ceño.  
\- No puedo hacer esto…-

\- ¿Y dices que eres una Sato? Asami Sato no se rendiría tan fácil.- Dijo Korra picarescamente, picando un poco el orgullo de la joven Sato.  
Al cabo de un rato ya Asami se movía mas suelta, incluso con un poco de ritmo, pero en un giro espontaneo se extralimito en su espacio y un joven se movió mas de lo esperado lo que causo que Asami perdiera el control de su giro y se echara para atrás de un salto debido a la sorpresa, pero Korra alcanzo a verla y en un movimiento felino la sujeto por la espalda, pero la inercia fue mucha y las dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo entre risas.  
Regresaron a la barra para beber algo, y Asami confidente le sonrió a Korra.  
\- Gracias por hacer esto por mí… Esto era un secreto que guardaba desde hace mucho.- 

\- Fue un placer.- Sonrió Korra y despistadamente checo su reloj. – Oye ‘Sami… ya me contaste un secreto tuyo, ¿Quieres conocer un secreto mío?-  
Asami asintió con curiosidad, una sonriente Korra pidío la cuenta para irse de ahí.

(Danny Elfman - The Little Things)

Una corta carrera hacia la bahía después y las dos jóvenes estaban afuera del coliseo de la Ciudad, escenario de las eliminatorias para la guerra de bandas.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Asami.

\- Este es mi secreto y mi sueño, quiero tocar aquí en este lugar algún día…- 

\- Oh… ¿Y quieres entrar justamente ahora?-

\- Quisiera… ¡Negra suerte de Vaatu! ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

\- ¿Korra?- Se oyó una voz desde la entrada a staff.

\- ¿Wu?-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Bueno, quería entrar pero está lleno de gente…-

\- No digas más… ¡Oye Rock! ¡Déjala pasar, es amiga mía!- Grito Wu al portero.

\- No vengo sola, ella viene conmigo.- Dijo Korra sonriendo nerviosamente, y jalando a Asami hacia ella.-

\- ¿Asami Sato?- Pregunto Wu.

\- Hola Wu…- 

\- ¡Espíritus! ¿Qué acaso hay alguien en esta ciudad que no te conozca Asami?- Dijo con ironía Korra, sabiendo que la heredera de la familia Sato era una persona harto conocida.  
El trío de jóvenes camino por los pasillos tras las bambalinas del enorme coliseo y la más interesada en ello era Korra.  
\- ¿Eres de algún grupo participante Wu?-

\- No. Soy uno de los patrocinadores. Varrick Blackstone, el organizador es un buen amigo, y me invito a participar en esto y lo he encontrado divertido.- Contesto el joven vestido nuevamente en tonos de verde.  
\- ¿Y para querías entrar a este sitio? La verdad es que se te da mejor capturar ladrones.-

\- Tocar aquí es mi sueño, seria inmensamente feliz si pudiera unirme a una banda tocando mi guitarra…- Dijo Korra, sin ocultar la ilusión que aquel lugar le producía.

\- Mmmmh, Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.- Sonrió Wu, guiñándole un ojo.  
Siguieron caminando y en uno de los apartados había un letrero. “Wolfbats” decía con una tipografía estilizada, y Wu toco la puerta de aquel camerino y entro acompañado de las dos mujeres.  
\- Hey Tahno, ¿Aun te sigue faltando un guitarrista?-  
Un joven alto y delgado se acerco a los recién llegados, y su gesto se hizo inmediatamente petulante.  
\- Podría ser… Pero sabes que no quiero novatos.- Dijo.

\- No soy una novata.- Gruño Korra, desafiante.  
\- Muéstrame.- Dijo Tahno, chasqueando los dedos, mientras un asistente ponía una guitarra en su mano.  
Korra tomo la guitarra, con calma palpo las cuerdas, familiarizándose con el instrumento, trago saliva, no podía creer su suerte, ahora dependía de ella y de su habilidad el poder cumplir su sueño. Tahno se cruzo de brazos frente a ella, lo mismo que los otros dos miembros de la banda, volteo hacia donde estaban Asami y Wu, y ambos le obsequiaron sonrisas y pulgares arriba. Korra sonrió y comenzó a tocar.  
Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los trastos, conocía la canción perfectamente la había tocado mentalmente miles de veces, igual con su querida guitarra que había nombrado Raava, los acordes estaban en ritmo de blues, y después de aquellos riffs de introducción comenzó a cantar aquella canción.  
Los otros miembros de la banda comenzaron a golpear el suelo con los pies rítmicamente, y uno de ellos tomo su lugar en la batería, el sonido se complemento grandemente y poco después el otro muchacho tomaba el bajo y así la canción sonaba completa, llego el momento del solo de guitarra y Korra mostro toda su habilidad con los trastos y las cuerdas, no solo disfrutaba de todo aquello si no que su voz también sonaba muy bien.  
La voz de Korra se suavizo mientras tocaba los últimos acordes de la canción, y dando un último riff dio por terminada su audición.  
Tahno aplaudió aun sin dejar su gesto petulante de lado, pero era obvio que lo que había escuchado le había gustado, y justo cuando iba a hablar, un miembro del staff entro por la puerta.  
\- Hey Wolfbats, salen a escena en cinco, prepárense.-

\- Bueno chica, esta noche tocaras con los Wolfbats.- Dijo Tahno tirando el palillo que sostenía entre sus dientes. 

(Nickelback - Burn it to the Ground)  
Korra estaba temblando por la excitación que sentía, y si no se hubiera controlado lo suficiente hubiera besado a Asami cuando se dirigía hacia el escenario, pero aquello podría echar a perder todo y solo por eso se contuvo, así que se limito a saludarla y sonreír ampliamente cuando Wu hacia la presentación.  
\- ¡Buenas Noches Ciudad República! ¡Estas son las eliminatorias para la Guerra de Bandas! ¡Traída hasta ustedes por Industrias Varrick Internacional!- Toda la gente ovaciono desde sus lugares, gritando incontrolablemente.- 

\- ¡Y esta noche, desde las Cascadas Blancas:! ¡Tahno y los Wolfbats…! y como suplente en la guitarra principal: ¡Korra Imeq!-  
Korra sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando Wu grito su nombre a la multitud, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su sueño se vería cumplido tan pronto, en verdad este era el día perfecto.  
Wu salió del escenario y Tahno se adelanto al micrófono.  
\- ¡Somos Tahno y los Wolfbats! ¡Burn it to the Ground!-  
Los riffs que producía la guitarra de Korra sacudieron los amplificadores, lo mismo paso con el bajo que con sus tonos reverberaba en las mismas entrañas, los golpes de la batería hicieron eco en aquel enorme recinto, los pies de todos golpearon el piso con el ritmo de aquella música, Tahno sacudió la cabeza lo mismo que la gente que estaba abajo del escenario, el ritmo era poderosamente contagioso, y a ese ritmo comenzó a cantar.

(Nightwish - Symphony of Destruction/Megadeth Cover)

Tahno y los demás bajaron del escenario, pero Korra inmediatamente corrió hacia Asami y la abrazo euforicamente, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos a causa de la enorme emoción que sentía.  
\- ¿Me viste Asami?- Decía Korra como si fuera una niña emocionada.

\- Si Korra te vi, y estuviste excelente en el escenario.- Dijo Asami, abrazándola de nuevo.  
Los otros miembros de los Wolfbats se dirigieron a su camerino de nuevo y solo Tahno regreso a esperar a que Korra terminara aquella muestra de afecto.  
\- Oye Korra, si nuestro guitarrista no regresa estaremos felices de que seas su suplente, ponte en contacto con Wu y el arreglara los detalles.- Tahno hizo una señal con los dedos y se alejo de ahí.

\- ¡Oíste Asami! ¡Quieren que sea la suplente! ¡Oh espíritus, jamás había estado tan feliz! – Korra no dejaba de saltar, pero esto le preocupaba un poco a Asami.

\- Si Korra también estoy feliz por ti, pero debes calmarte, podrías hiperventilarte…- Aun no terminaba de decir eso Asami, cuando Korra se tambaleo. – Te lo dije Korra… Espera aquí, iré a conseguirte una bolsa.-  
Korra vio como la joven se alejaba corriendo tras bambalinas, realmente estaba feliz, pero tenía razón, debía calmarse, y sentada en el piso escucho como Wu anunciaba al siguiente grupo llamado los Fire Ferrets.  
La bolsa que le trajo Asami cumplió con su cometido rápidamente, y ya estaba completamente calmada cuando la banda de los Fire Ferrets aun tocaba, inmediatamente reconoció al chico en la batería, era Bolin, el novio de Opal.  
\- Espíritus… El mundo es un pañuelo.- Dijo en voz baja.

\- Oh mira, son los Fire Ferrets.- Confirmo Asami, reconociendo a las personas en el escenario.

\- Asami… ¿Hay alguien en esta ciudad a quien no conozcas?- Se burló Korra.  
Las dos rieron, y se quedaron ahí esperando que terminara la canción. Y cuando los tres músicos se despidieron del público y comenzaron a bajar por un lado del escenario, el primero en saltar fue Bolin que reconoció a aquel par.

\- ¡Asami, Korra! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

\- Digamos que fue un accidente afortunado.- Sonrió Korra, contestando el abrazo del sonriente joven. -Tocas muy bien la batería, si me permites decirlo.  
Justo Bolin iba a presentarle a su hermano, cuando Korra volteo y vio a Asami y al hermano de Bolin fundidos en un apasionado beso, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta que eran observados, una sonrojada Asami volteo a ver hacia Korra.  
\- Korra, te presento a mi novio, Mako, el hermano mayor de Bolin.- 

(Aerosmith – Crying)

Para Korra era difícil de creer que su día más feliz en Ciudad República hasta ahora se hubiera ido al diablo en menos de un minuto, el camino de regreso a su departamento era borroso, recordaba a Asami tomando del brazo al tal Mako, como Wu estaba ahí y como entre felicitaciones, groupies y fans, vio la oportunidad de salir de ahí, después solo recordaba haber tomado un taxi con el llanto inundando sus ojos, y ahora… seguía igual…  
Tomó su teléfono para ver la hora… 4:36 a.m.  
Su turno en el café empezaba a las 7 a.m. Ya a esta hora no tenia caso dormir, lo mejor era levantarse y hacer algo, si se quedaba más en la cama lo único que pasaría es que su dolor crecería.  
Abrió la llave de la regadera, solo la fría, como un recuerdo de su terruño que extrañaba hasta cierto punto, y al que solo regresaría triunfante o completamente derrotada, pero ahora simplemente no sabía en qué pensar.  
Termino de bañarse y abrió el botiquín para buscar esas gotas para los ojos rojos, lo mejor era borrar la evidencia de su noche de llanto, pero lo hinchado iba ser difícil de disimular, sus ojos azules se perdieron en su propio reflejo, y una sonrisa dolorosa se dibujo en su rostro.  
\- ¿Cómo es que no lo pensaste antes? Asami es hermosa, elegante, popular, y sobre todo es hetero… Jamás lo pensaste… Jamás consideraste una idea asi… La más obvia… Tonta… Tonta… ¡Eres una Tonta!- Su puño derecho se estrello contra los mosaicos de color aguamarina a un lado del botiquín, aquel golpe producto de su ira y frustración había sido una descarga para su atribulado corazón.

Despego el puño solo para ver que el mosaico se había estrellado y su puño estaba casi indemne, abrió y cerró su puño saboreando la extensión de su dolor y llevándose la misma mano al rostro comenzó a llorar de nuevo.  
El sol irrumpió con su luz y Korra comenzó a hacer su rutina, todo normal, todo eficiente, salvo que para algunas personas el cambio era sutil pero obvio: Korra no sonreía.  
\- ¿A quién le toca sacar la basura?- Grito Bataar Jr. Desde la cocina.-

\- ¡A Opal!- Gritaron a una voz Wei y Wing.  
Opal se resigno, ya que sabía que sus hermanos no mentían, y apesadumbrada se dirigió a la puerta trasera.  
Su rostro ya estaba rojo por el esfuerzo, pero a pesar de que ponía toda su fuerza física en ello, apenas y podía mover los dos botes metálicos repletos de basura y desperdicios, y en la distancia pudo escuchar la campaña del servicio de limpia, así que disponía de poco tiempo, y pujando una vez más trato de mover uno de los pesados botes.  
\- Yo lo hago.-  
Opal se aparto al identificar la voz de Korra, y apenas la iba a advertir acerca del peso cuando vio que la morena levantaba por el asa los dos pesados recipientes sin siquiera mostrar esfuerzo.  
Korra regreso nuevamente y sin problemas acarreo las cajas de madera que también contenían desperdicios y que también pesaban considerablemente, todo bajo la mirada sorprendida de Opal, mas por que aquellos ojos azules casi siempre alegres, ahora no mostraban emoción alguna, pero justo cuando Opal iba a preguntar acerca de su estado a Korra, una bolsa cayó de su sitio y la morena volvió sobre sus pasos y la volvió a poner en su lugar, pero al dar media vuelta la bolsa volvió a caer, y la mirada de Korra se transformó en violencia pura, la bolsa fue embutida en el bote de metal con toda la fuerza de los brazos de la joven, haciendo que el bote se deformara y el impacto seco del metal contra el piso sonara como una pequeña explosión.  
Korra se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y la buena de voluntad de Opal se transformó en algo de temor al ver la descomunal fuerza desatada de su amiga, así que decidió no hacer preguntas sobre su evidente malestar.  
Horas después, Opal ya se retiraba para asistir a clases cuando Suyin la detuvo.  
\- ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a Korra Opal?-

\- No…. Y no le quiero preguntar… - Y Opal conto lo sucedido con la basura.  
Y así llego la hora del cierre y Suyin no había dejado de pensar en lo que le pasaba a Korra, así que cuando el local estuvo cerrado y Bataar Sr. Hacia el cierre de caja, la matriarca Beifong llamo Korra.  
\- ¿Por qué no te tomas un café conmigo Korra?-

(Nirvana - The Man who sold the World)

Korra agitaba su café con la mirada fija en la taza, cosa extraña ya que ni siquiera le había puesto azúcar, sus movimientos eran mecánicos y su semblante triste. El carácter maternal de Suyin salía a flote con la pesadumbre de la joven, no podía negar que en los pocos meses desde que había llegado se había ganado un lugar en el corazón de todos, y por esa razón le dolía verla en ese estado.  
\- Sé muy bien que no soy tu madre, y tampoco podría aconsejarte como ella lo haría… Pero puedes contarme lo que te pasa, y no trates de negarlo, también soy madre y no puedes negar mi intuición maternal.-

\- No me lo tomes a mal Su, pero no creo que puedas entender mi situación.-

\- Oye… Yo también tuve Veintiuno, entiendo que los tiempos han cambiado… Pero a ver cuéntame: ¿Quien es el apuesto mozo que te ha quitado la alegría?-  
La cucharilla que sostenía Korra cayo de su mano, una cosa era contarle sus cosas a Tenzin y Pema, pero Su, era más… tradicional… Aunque después de todo que importaba, a este paso solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su paciencia y discreción fueran superadas por su imprudencia o incluso su ira.  
\- No es un chico…- Sentenció, después de un incomodo silencio.  
Suyin arqueo una ceja, por alguna razón su intuición le había fallado.  
\- Oh... Vaya… ¿Y quién es la afortunada?-  
Korra no levanto la vista de la taza de café que aun humeaba.  
\- Asami…-

\- Oh… Vaya… Ella es sin dudas una hermosa chica, muy agradable y muy popular, creo que tendrás mucha competencia.- Ironizo Suyin, causando la molestia de Korra que le dedico una mirada dura y una mueca de disgusto.

\- Ya lo sé, ayer conocí a su novio.- Contestó agriamente.

\- Ooooh.-  
Suyin ató cabos mentalmente, sabiendo que esto estaba un poco fuera de los conflictos que resolvía comúnmente.  
\- ¿Sabes la historia de cómo se conocieron Pema y Tenzin?-

\- Si, Pema me conto cuando fui a visitarlos hace poco.-

\- Pero no sabes que Tenzin y mi hermana Lin eran novios.-

\- ¡Qué! ¿En serio…? – Pregunto Korra no imaginando a Tenzin a de pareja con la muy seria y formal hermana de Suyin.

\- Pema no se rindió, fueron meses de ires y venires de lágrimas y mucha ira por parte de mi hermana, pero al final Tenzin y Pema se quedaron juntos… Uno no elije de quien enamorarse, solo pasa. No puedes detener la lluvia decía Tenzin, eso se convirtió en una especie de mantra entre ellos dos.- Sonrió Suyin, tomando la mano de Korra de manera confidente.  
Como ya había pasado cuando había hablado con Tenzin, las emociones de Korra afloraban y el puchero se transformo rápidamente en gruesas lagrimas que resbalaban por sus morenas mejillas.  
Aunque… ¿Qué podría hacer ahora? Si antes su oportunidad era mínima, ahora era casi imposible, sin mencionar que su acto de desaparición de la noche anterior podría ser malinterpretado.  
Pensaba en eso, una excusa o solución para ese problema, cuando su teléfono sonó y ella contesto por acto reflejo.

\- ¿Sí? Eeeeeh, Hola Asami…-  
Suyin sonrió de nuevo y levanto los pulgares de ambas manos animando a Korra.  
\- No, no… Lo que pasa es que no los quise interrumpir… A tu novio y a ti quiero decir.-  
\- …-  
\- No, no tuve problemas, no te preocupes.-  
\- …-  
\- Sí, claro, me gustaría hacer eso.-  
\- …-  
\- Si, puedes decirle a Wu que venga para afinar los detalles.-  
\- …-  
\- Claro que tú también puedes venir…-  
\- …-  
\- ¡Genial! Sí, sí, claro que sí. Los espero aquí…-  
\- …-  
\- Bye Asami.-  
Korra termino la llamada, y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero, mientras Suyin la miraba detenidamente.-  
\- No debes de rendirte Korra, por lo menos no hasta oír un rechazo de parte de ella, mientras eso pasa, eres su amiga. Y ella se preocupa por ti, deja que las cosas pasen…- Aconsejo Suyin, mientras Korra comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo. 

(ClosingTime – Semisonic)

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Korra había acordado tocar con los Wolfbats hasta que su anterior guitarrista se recuperara de cierta lesión, pero entre eso y lo otro Korra era feliz tocando regularmente en aquella banda, el lugar era lo de menos, esa noche en particular tocaban en Bumi’s Madness y entre canción y canción Korra miraba hacia las mesas, con la esperanza de ver a Asami, aun y cuando Mako estuviera con ella, después de todo el chico era agradable y no le caía mal, eso sin mencionar de que su actual posición como mejor amiga de Asami era inamovible e intocable.  
Habían compartido horas y horas de platicas y confidencias, temores, sueños… Ahora era difícil nombrar algo que la una no supiera de la otra.  
La canción termino y de nuevo Korra miro hacia las mesas, Tahno se tomo unos momentos para beber algo y Korra hizo lo mismo, deslizo la helada botella de cerveza por su frente para refrescarse un poco del calor causado por los reflectores y cuando ya Tahno regresaba al micrófono una mano se agito en una de las mesas, y Korra devolvió el saludo, viendo que Asami estaba ahí, junto con Mako, Bolin y Opal. Les devolvió el saludo sonriendo y espero a que la batería hiciera el conteo para la próxima canción.  
Era una canción tranquila, rítmica, un cover bastante conocido además, el solo de guitarra era algo que Korra conocía bastante bien, ya que era de sus favoritos, y en el coro no podía si no hacerle segunda a la voz de Tahno aunque no tuviera micrófono, teniendo su razones personales, además de una dedicatoria muda hacia aquella joven que ahora estaba en brazos de otro.  
“I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home…”

Korra rasgueo los ultimo acordes de su guitarra blanca, y Tahno anuncio un descanso de la banda antes de continuar, y una sonriente Korra bajo del escenario de un salto y se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.  
\- Hola chicos, llegan tarde eh…- Les dijo, acusándolos con el dedo.

\- Fue culpa de Opal, tardo mucho en maquillarse…- Soltó Bolin, recibiendo un codazo justo cuando terminaba su frase.

Todos rieron, y Korra se tomo asiento al lado de Asami, obligando a Mako a recorrerse de su sitio.  
\- ¿Yang regresara pronto a la alineación de los Wolfbats, Korra?- Pregunto Mako.

\- No lo sé, Tahno no habla mucho acerca de eso, ¿Por qué preguntas?-

\- Ummmh, Bolin, Hasook y yo hemos hablado, y creemos que serias una excelente adición a los Fire Ferrets.-

\- ¿En serio?-  
\- Claro que si, además aun estamos a tiempo de hacer modificaciones para las eliminatorias de la guerra de Bandas.-

\- No se… Tendría que hablarlo con Tahno…-

\- Chicos… Nada de pláticas de negocios, estamos aquí para relajarnos y pasar un buen rato.- Sentencio Asami.

Las bebidas llegaron a la mesa y la plática se volvió trivial y divertida, incluso se les unieron Tahno y los demás, creando un ambiente fiestero, y pasando algunas rondas de bebida y botana, la música se reanudo y la noche paso como agua.

Korra ya guardaba su guitarra en su estuche cuando Asami se acerco al escenario.

\- Estuviste maravillosa esta noche.-

\- Gracias ‘Sami.- Contesto Korra, sonriente e imaginando otro contexto para ese cumplido de Asami.

\- ¿Sabías que ya solo faltan dos semanas para tu cumpleaños?-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quien te lo dijo?-

\- Suyin me dijo, también me dijo que estarías muy triste porque sería la primera vez que no festejas con tus papas.-

\- No debió de habértelo dicho…-

\- Lo hizo de buena fe, además de que no sería correcto dejar que mi bestie se la pase sola en su cumpleaños.-

\- Pero…-  
\- ¡Ssssht! Sin protestas. Dije que tendrás una fiesta y tendrás una fiesta, además de que te tengo una sorpresa preparada.- Dijo Asami guiñándole un ojo, mientras que Korra comenzaba a preguntarse cual sería aquella sorpresa

(How soon is Now - The Smiths)  
\- ! Gracias y vuelvan pronto ¡- Dijo Korra con su habitual sonrisa a la joven pareja que abandonaba el Café Zaofu.

\- Es bueno verte de buen humor Korra.- Sonrió Opal.- ¿Las cosas van bien con Tahno, verdad? – Dijo con cierto tono de complicidad en su voz.

Y a Korra se le cayó la mandíbula cuando escucho a Opal decir eso.  
\- ¿Qué?-

\- No te apures, no se lo diré a nadie, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Dijo Opal guiñándole un ojo, y después salió a atender una mesa.

Korra salió volando hacia donde estaba Suyin, debia de saber de dónde sabia había sacado Opal esa idea.  
Suyin estaba en el pequeño despacho del Café, que les servía de oficina y era donde revisaban la contabilidad y Korra irrumpió en el pequeño cuarto como un torbellino.

\- ¡Su! ¡Opal cree que estoy saliendo con Tahno!- Dijo casi gritando.

Suyin aparto lentamente su vista de los libros contables y la vio con un gesto divertido, mientras ajustaba sus anteojos de media luna.

\- ¿De dónde habrá sacado esa idea?... No creo que se deba a que Tahno venga casi todos los días que no tiene ensayo a pasar el rato aquí… O que llame y pregunte por ti… Y tampoco creo que tenga que ver con que cuando no estés con Asami y los demás chicos estés con él...-

Korra sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y solo atino a sentarse en la silla enfrente de Suyin.

\- Santa Raava… Tahno está enamorado de mí…- murmuro la morena.

\- Y creíamos que Junior era lento en ver lo obvio…- Se burlo Suyin antes de beber de su tasa.

El escritorio hizo un ruido seco al ser golpeado por la frente de Korra, que se había dejado caer así en un claro signo de frustración.

\- Soy una horrible persona.- Gimió. 

\- No eres horrible, solo despistada.-  
\- ¿Y ahora qué hago?-

\- A mí no me veas, eso es algo que debes de resolver tu sola.-  
\- P-pero…-

\- Tu no escogiste enamorarte de Asami, Tahno tampoco eligió enamorarse de ti, simplemente lo flechaste.-

\- ¡Aaaaaaargh!.-

\- Ahora sal de aquí por favor, necesito revisar todos estos libros de cuentas y la contabilidad no se hace sola…- Suspiro Suyin viendo con algo de odio aquellos libros.

Korra obedeció pero se quedo en la puerta un momento, en verdad las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas en su pequeño mundo.

\- ¡Achuuuu!.-

\- ¡Salud!.- Grito Bataar Sr. Desde un punto no visible por Korra.

\- Gracias… Maldito polvo…- Murmuro Korra antes de regresar a trabajar.

(Change [In the House of Flies]) – Deftones)

Un sonoro bostezo salió de la boca de Suyin mientras metía la llave en la cerradura para abrir el Café Zaofu, había pasado Buena parte de la noche revisando los libros contables, pero había valido la pena, y ahora estaban listo para el contador, estaría bien después de una taza de café.

\- Buenos días Mamá.- Dijo también entre bostezos Opal, entrando justo detrás de ella y ambas se dirigieron como zombis a encender la máquina para expresos.

Media hora después la cafeína ya había hecho su labor y las dos mujeres se movían como una máquina bien aceitada, los Bataars también hacían lo suyo y por la rutina de los años no habían notado que faltaba alguien, hasta que Suyin checo su reloj y noto la ausencia.

\- ¿Aun no ha llegado Korra?-Pregunto la matriarca.

Opal giro su cabeza de un lado a otro y después contesto negativamente.

\- Eso es raro, nunca había llegado tarde, ¿Tenia tocada con los Wolfbats?-

\- No Mamá, hasta el viernes.- 

La campanilla de la puerta anuncio al primer cliente de la mañana, y aun quedaban algunos preparativos aun.

\- Opal, Ve al departamento, seguramente se ha quedado dormida.- Dijo Suyin, obviando la parte en la que estaba preocupada por la joven.

Opal se dirigió a la parte trasera del café y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el departamento, y sin demoras toco a la puerta, y al abrirse la puerta la joven dio un brinquito hacia atrás.

\- ¡Aaaaah! Ay… Korra… ¿Te sientes bien?-

\- ¡Kaff kaff! *ahogo* *estornudo*… Me shiento comogh megh veo Opal…- Dijo Korra, ojerosa, con mucosidad verdosa saliendo de su nariz y pálida, cosa rara considerando su piel morena. 

\- Eeeeeh… Creo que lo mejor es que regreses a la cama, no te preocupes te conseguiremos un doctor…- Dijo Opal, tapándose la boca y salía corriendo hacia el café, mientras que la aludida solo se dejaba caer en la cama como si fuera un tronco cortado.

Korra se dio la vuelta en la cama, sabía que tenía fiebre, sudaba copiosamente, y el cuarto daba vueltas, y por si fuera poco todo su cuerpo dolía y tenia nauseas. Un retorcijón ataco sus tripas y aun con todo su malestar salto hacia la baño, solo para darse cuenta que no era un retorcijón, si no un cólico. Un grito destemplado de su ira seguido de un ataque de tos sacudió el baño, y minutos después regresaba trastabillante a su cama, y solo gimió en su cama.

\- Maghdita maghdición dhe lash maghdicionesh, queh alghuien she agpiáde de mi y megh deh un tiro…- 

Al poco rato Korra ya estaba medicada e hidratada, la Doctora Kya revisaba el termómetro ya hacia unas últimas indicaciones.

\- Tu temperatura ya casi es normal, solo es un una fuerte gripe, tu sistema aun se está acostumbrando al clima otoñal de Cd. República, pero no te preocupes, estarás bien en un par de días, relájate, toma tus medicinas y bebe muchos líquidos.-

\- Graciasss Doctora…- Murmuro Korra.

La Doctora se despidió sonriendo y Opal la acompaño, dejando solas a Suyin y a Korra.

\- Ya hable con tus padres, están preocupados así que comunícate con ellos tan pronto puedas hablar bien, descansa Korra… ah por cierto tienes visita.- Dijo Suyin, mientras una risilla picara se le escapaba cuando abría la puerta.

\- Hola Korra.- Saludo Asami.

\- ¿Ashami? Nogh, nogh entres, nogh te quieroh contaghiar…- Farfullo Korra a media voz.

\- Nada, nada, tenía que ver como estaba mi BFF, todos se preocuparon cuando no te vieron en el café… Sobre todo Tahno…- Sonrió confidente Asami.

Korra frunció el ceño, seguro Opal había hablado con Asami y ahora tendría que soportar que la persona que más le importaba le echara ánimos con alguien que no le interesaba más que como amigo.  
Pero aun así, estaba agradecida con el solo hecho de ver a Asami en su cuarto, una plática trivial, sonrisas y sobre todo verla reír.

\- Bueno, es hora de irme, la Doctora Kya es muy buena seguro podrás tocar en Bumi’s el fin de de semana.- Dijo despidiéndose Asami, dándole un beso de despedida a Korra, pero esta se movió y las comisuras de los labios casi se tocaron.  
\- Bye Korra.- Se despidió Asami, despidiéndose igual de Opal que ahora entraba a la habitación.

\- Estas muy roja Korra… ¿Te volvió la fiebre?- Dijo Opal al ver a Korra completamente sonrojada.  
\- Eeeh, si, es la fiebre.- Contesto Korra, mintiendo descaradamente. 

(Just Like Heaven - The Cure)

Las semanas restantes para el cumpleaños de Korra pasaron rápidamente, y el tan esperado día llego, incluso Suyin le había dado el día libre. No había convencido a Asami de que no le hiciera una fiesta, pero después de todo la idea no era mala, es más, si hacia memoria nunca había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, siempre había festejado únicamente con sus padre, ya que en su pueblo casi no había niños de su edad, y por alguna razón casi no socializaba con ellos, en fin, ese era otro asunto. Ahora lo importante era averiguar por qué Asami la había citado en una pequeña plaza en el rumbo a los puentes que daban a la bahía, y más aun cuando todavía faltaban varias horas para la susodicha fiesta.  
El auto de Asami se detuvo chirriando las llantas, y sin dejar que la estudiante de ingeniería bajara, Korra salto hacia el asiento del copiloto saltando por sobre la puerta del deportivo convertible.

\- ¡Hey Asami! ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-  
\- Ssssh, no preguntes, no tengo voluntad para los interrogatorios y no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, solo relájate y deja todo en mis manos.- Contesto Asami, bajando sus lentes oscuros a media nariz y guiñándole un ojo a Korra.  
\- Ok… Soy toda tuya…- Concluyo Korra, sonriendo tontamente.

El auto arranco y raudo se dirigió hacia la bahía por uno de los puentes y a la bahía.

Tras varios minutos de camino se detuvieron en los muelles que hervían en actividad, enormes barcos procedentes de todo el mundo bajaban su valiosas cargas con ayuda de enormes grúas y cabrestantes, pero el mas impresionante de ellos era el anexo vigilado que estaba tras un enorme portón con el emblema del medio engrane, logotipo de Future Industries, propiedad del padre de Asami, Hiroshi Sato.

\- ¿Me trajiste aquí para presumirme tus dominios, Asami?- Dijo mordazmente Korra, sabiendo que no era sí.  
\- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que el helipuerto del edificio sede es muy concurrido y este es más adecuado para tu sorpresa.- Contesto Asami, sin dejar de caminar hacia un espacio abierto junto a aquel muelle privado y como por decima vez, checo su reloj.- Y ya no debería de tardar… lo veremos en cualquier momento.-

Korra iba a preguntar que era exactamente lo que esperaban, pero la sonrisa amplia de Asami al ver un helicóptero dibujarse en el horizonte la hizo guardar silencio y esperar al dichoso vehículo.  
El helicóptero estaba pintado con los colores corporativos de Future Industries, además de su logotipo, y cuando giro para posicionarse y así tomar tierra, Asami solo salió del are que estaba pintada con una enorme “H” y se estuvo ahí con todo el aplomo del mundo, mientras el poderoso viento producido por las aspas levantaban algo de polvo y agua de mar.  
El aparato toco tierra y el piloto descendió rápidamente para entregar algo a Asami.

\- Buenos días Srita. Sato, aquí esta su pedido especial, firme en la línea y yo me encargo del resto.-

Asami devolvió el saludo y firmo con rapidez, el piloto reviso los papeles y ya unos hombres bajaban una enorme caja plástica con grandes orificios del compartimento de carga del helicóptero y lo dejaron justo enfrente de Asami y Korra.

\- Esta es tu sorpresa Korra… ábrela por favor.- Sonrió Asami, entregándole un par de llaves que seguramente eran del candado de aquella extraña caja.  
Korra tomo las llaves y aun muy confundida abrió el candado, iba a abrí la puerta pero un enorme torbellino blanco la derribo.

\- ¡Naga!.-

Aquel enorme perro blanco lamia cariñosamente el rostro de su ama, que aun estando abrumada por el considerable peso del animal esta más que feliz al ver a su querida mascota y compañera de tantas cosas.

\- ¡Oh Asami! No podría pedir mejor sorpresa de cumpleaños.-

La sonrisa de la joven Sato no podía ser más amplia.

\- Quise traerla conmigo cuando me mude para acá, pero necesitaba un permiso y demás papeles, que una cuarentena y…- Balbuceo Korra.  
\- Lo sé, tiene sus ventajas tener “ciertas influencias”, los papeles y demás están en este sobre, también un permiso especial para tren.- Dijo Asami entregándole un sobre.  
\- Asami… Eres maravillosa…-  
\- Lo sé. Ahora suban al auto las reservaciones para La Cocina de Kwong no esperan.-

Korra no podía creer tanta atención por parte de Asami, incluso sin querer admitirlo podría pensar que había algo más que solo el ánimo festivo de Asami hacia ella, pero lo mejor era no arruinar el momento y dejarse consentir.

Después de una opípara comida las jóvenes salieron del Restaurant y comenzaron a caminar un poco por el parque para ayudar a la digestión.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando tu cumpleaños Korra?-  
\- No tienes idea.-  
\- Bueno, entonces prepárate para el platillo fuerte, rente Bumi’s para tu fiesta, así que en unas horas más iremos para allá, en lo que los demás lo decoran.-  
\- Wow, jamás alguien había hecho algo así por mí…-  
\- Eres mi mejor amiga Korra, es lo menos que puedo hacer.-  
\- Gracias Asami… Pero… No crees que es un poco… excesivo.-  
\- Naah, déjame consentirte. Además, creo que estarás feliz de saber que Tahno estaba muuuuy interesado en ayudar y en saber a qué hora íbamos a llegar.- Sonrió picara Asami.  
\- Ay… Tahno…-

Korra se había olvidado de aquel asunto del joven líder de los Wolfbats, pero también ya había tomado la resolución de resolver ese asunto desde hacia tiempo, así que si lo podía resolver ese día lo haría.

Entre risas, plática y juegos con Naga la noche llego rápidamente y las dos jóvenes llegaron a Bumi´s cuando ya la música se escuchaba desde el exterior y el ambiente se oía de lo más festivo.  
El trío entro y una luz cegó a Korra y medio segundo después un sonoro grito de “sorpresa” (que de eso no tenía nada) ensordeció el lugar.  
Llovió el confeti y los abrazos repentinos hacia Korra que sonreía con algo de incomodidad por que no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.  
Los jóvenes hijos de Beifong estaban ahí, Mako, Bolin, los Wolfbats, y varios clientes del Café Zaofu que iban la universidad de Cd. República y condiscípulos de Asami, y todos y cada uno se acercaban para felicitar y entregarle regalos a la festejada.

Y justo en ese momento se termino la paz para Korra, Mako llego y tomo del brazo a su novia para tomar la pista del baile, y cuando Korra iba a decir algo para interrumpir a los tortolos una voz conocida atrás de ella la hizo crisparse un poco.

\- Hey Korra.-  
\- Hey Tahno…-

(Bitter Sweet Symphony – The Verve)

La verdad era que Tahno no le caía mal, era atractivo, alegre, muy seguro de sí mismo y tenía un carisma especial, pero… ella amaba a otra persona, que ahora bailaba con su novio… Maldición.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?- Pregunto Tahno.  
\- Discúlpame Tahno… estaba con la mente en otro lado.-  
\- Oh, bueno, el punto es que es mejor no darle rodeos. Me gustas mucho Korra, y quisiera que…-  
Korra interrumpió al joven poniendo su índice sobre sus labios, dio una profunda respiración antes de decir lo que tenía que decir, de manera de que Tahno no saliera tan lastimado o eso esperaba.

\- Yo… ya sabía eso desde hace tiempo… Y me siento… halagada. Pero… no puedo…-  
\- Ok, yo entiendo que no es muy profesional dado que los dos estamos con los Wolfbats, pero Yang entenderá y creo que podemos arreglar esto de la mejor manera posible.-  
\- No es así de simple.-  
\- ¿Por qué no? Somos jóvenes, talentosos, atractivos…-

Korra quería hacerlo sutil, pero entre la presión del joven y su propia mente solo lo dejo salir de sus labios.

\- Estoy enamorada de alguien más…- Dijo, bajando la mirada.

Tahno se quedo callado, su mano también se quedo quieta y se veía que estaba tratando de digerir el rechazo.

\- Ya veo… ¿Es alguien que conozco?-  
\- Podría decir que si…-  
\- Muy bien, será mejor que… - Tahno entrecerró los ojos tratando de coordinar sus ideas, pero no dijo algo mas, solo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Korra y se retiro de ahí.  
\- Maldición…- Murmuro Korra, golpeando su frente contra la mesa.  
\- ¿Estás bien?- Dijo Asami sentándose junto a ella.- No era mi intención oír, pero estaba en la mesa de aquí al lado.-  
\- Soy horrible.- Dijo Korra, sintiéndose realmente mal.  
\- Era lo mejor así, si le hubieras mentido te sentirías mucho peor aún, ¿No crees?-  
\- … Supongo…-  
\- Trata de tomártelo tan en serio, aun es tu fiesta y la festejada no debe de estar triste.-  
\- Es que… Asami…-  
\- ¡Asami, Korra! ¡Acaba de llegar el pastel!- Grito Bolin interrumpiéndolas, Asami salto de su asiento y tomo a Korra de la mano jalándola hacia donde unos meseros movían el enorme pastel.  
\- ¿Qué me ibas a decir Korra?- Dijo Asami después de unos pasos.  
\- No importa, después te digo.- 

Korra puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero no puedo evitar sentir el nudo en su garganta al ver como Tahno estaba en la barra apurando shots de alguna bebida como si no hubiera mañana.

Eran pasadas las 2:00 am. La gran mayoría de los invitados ya se retiraban y el ánimo festivo daba paso al cansancio y en algunos casos a la ebriedad, Korra ya estaba sentada, los pies le dolían después de bailar animosamente, incluso Naga se veía cansada.

\- Estupenda fiesta, ¿No?- Le dijo Korra a su fiel mascota, que descansaba su hocico en su pierna.  
\- Bueno, es hora de irnos, el servicio de limpieza se hará cargo desde aquí y ahora veremos cómo nos repartimos en los autos.- Dijo Asami, dejándose caer a un lado de Korra, mientras la abrazaba de un brazo.  
\- ‘Sami… Bolin y Yo llevaremos a Tahno a su casa, Opal se lleva los obsequios y se irá con sus hermanos, ¿Tu te llevas a Korra?-  
Asami respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras bebía lo último de su vaso, y de nuevo vio como el semblante de Korra caía cuando vio como Tahno salía sostenido por los dos hermanos.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgh! No quería que las cosas salieran así…- Gruño Korra, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras se hacía para atrás con frustración.

\- No te sientas mal, Tahno es un chico duro, se repondrá rápido… - La animo Asami.

Las dos jóvenes conversaron un poco más en lo que Asami, coordinaba la limpieza del lugar con un servicio especializado, y cuando ya todo estaba finiquitado se dispusieron a salir.  
Pero no contaban con la tardía lluvia torrencial que caía, y más que lluvia, parecía tormenta, por lo copioso.

\- Genial.- Gruño Asami.  
\- ¿En donde quedo el auto?-Pregunto Korra.  
\- Como a 4 cuadras por allá.-  
\- Es solo lluvia Asami, ¡Una carrera hasta el kiosco de allá enfrente!- Dijo Korra infantilmente, mientras echaba a correr bajo la mirada atónita de Asami, que solo después de unos segundos se unió a la joven y su mascota con una sonrisa.  
\- ¡Estás loca Korra!-  
\- Y tú también por seguirme. ¿O te quedaras conmigo hasta que la lluvia pare?-

(Unchained Melody - U2 [Cover de Righteous Brothers])

Entre risas las dos siguieron corriendo hasta el auto de la joven Sato, solo para ver que Asami había olvidado subir la capota de su convertible que ahora era una piscina con ruedas. Pero las dos jóvenes solo se miraron y volvieron a reír, y subiendo al auto, se dirigieron al departamento de Korra.

Aun llovía cuando llegaron al departamento, la capota del auto era un tema pasado y la charla se había centrado en otra cosa.

\- Me encanta la lluvia.- Dijo Korra extendiendo lo brazos con alegría.  
\- Cualquiera diría que la lluvia no existe en tu provincia.- Conjeturo Asami, exprimiéndose el cabello.  
\- No es común, allá es más probable que caiga nieve a que llueva, por eso es que la aprecio tanto.-  
\- Oh, perdón…-  
\- No pasa nada…- Dijo Korra sonriendo.

La joven morena extendió su mano para ver como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra su piel en una sinfonía de la naturaleza y eso le encantaba, pero aun así, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche.

\- Espero que Tahno esté bien.- Murmuro Korra, pensado de nuevo en el joven.  
\- Naaah, dale tiempo, se recuperara, Tahno tiene fama de enamoradizo además… Así es esto del amor Korra.-  
\- Si… No puedes detener la lluvia con solo desearlo…-  
\- Mmmmh, que profunda…- Rio Asami.  
\- Es algo que dice Tenzin, y él sabe mucho acerca del amor…-  
\- Y hablando del amor… le dijiste a Tahno que estabas enamorada de alguien más… ¿Quién es esa personita afortunada?- Dijo con un tono medio burlón Asami, pero Korra solo se quedo viendo aquellos ojos verdes que había visto tantas veces y que en efecto amaba.  
\- Tú…- Dijo Korra sin pensarlo.

Asami abrió mucho sus ojos, no sabiendo si Korra estaba bromeando, las manos de ambas estaban en el asiento mojado y se tocaron accidentalmente, Korra recorrió lentamente la distancia eterna desde el asiento hasta el rostro de Asami y se acerco lentamente, la joven Sato no retrocedía, pero se veía el rubor en sus mejillas, Korra deslizo su mano por el rostro de Asami, y después se aferro a su cuello, acercándola hacia sí, cerró sus ojos y beso lentamente aquellos labios pintados en carmín que tanto había anhelado en sueños, saboreándolos y recorriéndolos lentamente con los suyos… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se despegó de aquel beso, quizás había pasado una eternidad, quizás solo unos segundos, pero eso no importaba, ahora sentía su rostro completamente rojo y el gesto incrédulo en la cara de Sami tampoco no le ayudaba y solo atino a mirar su reloj nerviosamente.

\- Ah diablos… Mira la hora que es. Mañana tienes clases, y Yo tengo trabajo… Muchas Gracias por traerme Asami…-

Se acerco de nuevo para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero reparo en lo acababa de pasar, así que retrocedió nerviosamente y se despido con un gesto de su mano y salió corriendo hacia su departamento, seguida por Naga.

Y tan pronto subió cerró la puerta, y se recargo aterrada contra la pared.

\- AyDiosAyDiosAyDiosAyDiosAyDios… Que hice…-

Muerta de miedo, y emociones encontradas espió por la ventana hacia la calle, vio como la capota del auto subía y poco después el auto emprendía la marcha, la lluvia seguía cayendo, y mientras Korra se dejaba caer en el suelo, mientras Naga la veía debatirse entre el llanto y la euforia.

(No huyas de mi - Kenny y los Eléctricos)

El agua caliente se sentía bien sobre su piel después de la lluvia, aquella agua le daba algo de sosiego y ya era difícil decir cuánto tiempo tenia ahí adentro, las yemas de sus dedos ya se habían arrugado desde hacía rato y el pequeño cuarto estaba repleto de vapor, su pequeño estéreo reproducía una canción a muy bajo volumen y además de eso lo único que se oía era el agua saliente de la regadera y la respiración acompasada de Naga durmiendo a los pies de su cama, Korra está sentada sobre el frio mosaico, y ahora que ya había superado el pánico quedaba la incertidumbre.

Había cruzado la línea, había besado a Asami, y lo peor es que le había gustado, ¿pero qué tal si a ella no? Después de todo ella era hetero, o por lo menos la presencia de Mako hacia pensar eso, no podía pensar en perder a Asami por un leve momento de debilidad, no podía argüir que estaba borracha porque solo había bebido dos cervezas y Asami lo sabía, y estando juntas en otras salidas habían bebido mucho mas y no había habido ningún desplante lésbico…

La mente de Korra se debatía en mil y una excusas que podría darle a Asami, pero cada una parecía más tonta que la anterior, y si algo no era Asami, era tonta. La tonta era ella misma por dejarse llevar por el momento, el maravilloso momento en que unió sus labios a los labios tibios y dulces de Asami…

Korra se abofeteo para quitarse la idea de nuevo… Vaya que lo había disfrutado, pero no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien…

El agua de la regadera comenzó a salir fría y eso era el indicativo de que ya había estado demasiado tiempo ahí, se puso de pie, cerró las llaves, y salió de ahí.

Naga medio despertó de su sueño y la vio dirigirse a su cama y con gesto aburrido volvió a dormirse, pero Korra no podría dormir, la conciencia no la iba a dejar.

Envolvió su cabello mojado en una toalla y se recostó en la cama, esperaba que la música la llevara a otro lado, después de todo esa siempre había sido su catarsis, pero como olvidar que en una sola noche la había liado como nunca en su vida, rechazar a un buen amigo y besar a su mejor amiga… Un fiasco del tamaño del mundo en menos de 6 horas, eso debía de ser un record o algo así.

\- ¿Qué pensara Asami de mi?- Murmuro a los hados, esperando escuchar una respuesta. ¿Me odia, me ama? ¿O simplemente no volverá a hablarme?-

Tomo la almohada y la puso en su cara mientras gritaba y hacia una pataleta, quería llorar, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo… Porque simplemente también estaba feliz de haberlo hecho…

Deslizo sus dedos sobre sus labios, quería retener la sensación que antes había tenido, apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas y ya se sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde aquel beso, tan cálido, no correspondido, pero tampoco rechazado, solo un beso, los labios tocándose, deslizándose el uno contra el otro, una caricia solamente, tan breve, tan fugaz, pero tan eterna y tan largamente ansiada, su mano seguía tocando sus labios, pero su otra mano ya estaba tocando su propia entrepierna en un reflejo del enorme deseo que sentía, hasta que igualmente como interrumpió el beso, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.  
Se dio vuelta en su cama y se hizo un ovillo, queriendo llorar, pero solo sacando sollozos ahogados de impotencia.

\- ¿Por qué te amo tanto Asami…? ¿Por qué me dueles tanto…?- 

(Clocks – Coldplay)

La lluvia ya no caía, pero el alumbrado automático de la mansión Sato se mantenía funcionando cuando el auto de Asami no había terminado de aparcar, los aspersores automáticos hacia su trabajo programado, aun y cuando era una acción fútil, por su parte Asami seguía en el asiento de su auto aun con el motor en marcha y sus manos en la misma posición en el volante.

\- ¿Señorita Sato, se encuentra bien?- Dijo el jardinero golpeando el cristal de la ventanilla levemente.

El motor hizo un ruido de ahogo y se apago, Asami vio por hábito el indicador de combustible que ya indicaba vacio, y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando bajo del auto.  
\- Estoy bien Sr. Bohai… No se preocupe.-

Vio su reloj… 5:16 am.  
Había pasado toda la madrugada dentro del auto, y el olor a perro mojado que tenia ofendió su nariz.  
Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y se despojo de aquellas ropas olorosas, se metió a la ducha e hizo todo mecánicamente, su mente revisaba su tarea mentalmente, sus proyectos, los pendientes por hacer, las llamadas que tenía que hacer para mantener a Future Industries funcionando en lo que llegaba su padre.  
Salió de bañarse y checo su horario, su primera clase era a las 11:00 am. Así que tenía suficiente tiempo para desayunar y hacer algunos pendientes, su auto era un asco así que tendría que mandarlo lavar o cambiar la tapicera, ya se encargaría mas tarde de eso, tendría que usar el auto de su padre por ese día, no le gustaba usarlo, pero la distancia de la mansión Sato a la Ciudad era considerable para pensar en moverse de otra manera.

\- ¡Aaaaachuuuuuu! … ¿Qué diablos…? ¡Aaaachuuuuu! ¡$#&$%&$@/! ¡Aaaaachuuuu! ¡Maldicioncarajomalditasuertemaldicion! –

Asami se dirigió al baño, en alguien lado debía de tener un termómetro y unas aspirinas, para el dolor de cabeza, pero entre los estornudos y su frustración por no encontrar lo buscado solo hacia aumentar su ira, la puerta del botiquín se partió en dos cuando la azoto con fuerza.

\- … Maravilloso.- 

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina, haciendo sus pasos resonar por toda la mansión que estaba vacía.

\- Nana Yin… ¿Tendrás alguna aspirina?- Pregunto, al ver a su anciana nana ya en la cocina.  
\- Buenos días niña, en esta casa se saluda primero.- Reprendió la anciana.  
\- Perdón…-

La anciana se acerco a Asami, que ya se había sentado en una de las sillas del desayunador y tocando su frente inmediatamente cambio su semblante.

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste anoche?-

Asami titubeo.

\- No recuerdo…-  
\- Humm, típico de los jóvenes, piensan que la juventud les de la invulnerabilidad o algo parecido. A la cama niña, hoy no sales a algún lado.  
\- Pero…-  
\- Y nada de discutir conmigo, ni siquiera tu padre me discute, así que a la cama. No hay nada mejor para el resfrío que el caldo de Pollo Komodo y por los espíritus que te pondrá en forma en un tris.-  
\- Pero…-  
\- Sin discusiones. A la cama. Ahora.- Ordeno autoritariamente la anciana, señalando la puerta.

Asami suspiro, y resignadamente se dirigió a su cuarto, tomo un control remoto y se dejo caer en su cama, encendió el estéreo y acomodo uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, mientras que con el otro comenzó a tocarse los labios.

Korra la había besado.

Y ahora tendría todo el día para poder pensar en eso.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaachuuuuuu! … ¡Maldición…!-

(Changin´ my Life – Myself)

\- Ooooh… Mira esos bebes… ¿Qué dices Korra? ¿50/50? – Dijo Opal, viendo unos zapatos en un catalogo de ventas.  
\- ¿Eeh? Se ven bien…- Contesto Korra distraídamente y comenzó a limpiar la barra.

Las dos jóvenes habían congeniado desde que se habían conocido, e incluso dado que ella era la única fémina de la progenie Beifong había adoptado a Korra como la hermanan que no había tenido, por lo que verla así después de aquella fiesta tan memorable de hacia días le daba en que pensar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Korra? Estos días has estado triste, sabes que puedes contarme.-  
\- Es algo complicado Opal.-  
\- ¿Tahno te corto? ¡Ese desgraciado!-  
\- No, no, no es eso… -  
\- ¿No estarás….?- Opal hizo la señal de un bulto en el vientre. - ¿O sí?-  
\- ¡Que! ¡Claro que no!-  
\- ¿Entonces?-

Korra suspiro resignada.

\- Ya había hablado de esto con tu Mama, y en si ella ya tenía tiempo sabiéndolo, y espero que tu lo puedas entender… Yo… Estoy enamorada de Asami… Y el día de mi fiesta de cumpleaños… La bese…-

Opal abrió enormemente sus ojos aceitunados.

\- Wow… Entonces eres… Ooooh, Y entonces ella… Uuuuuh…. Ya entiendo ¿Y Asami te correspondió?-  
\- No, No he hablado con ella desde entonces, lo he estado evitando.-  
\- Eso explicaría por qué no fue a clases un par de días…-  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Aaaaaah, lo sabia! Seguramente se traumo con eso… Soy una idiota… - Korra se dejo caer en la barra apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos, a punto de llorar nuevamente.  
\- No creo que haya sido por eso…- 

La campanilla de la entrada sonó anunciando a un cliente y Opal acicaló su delantal y se dispuso a atenderlo.

\- Vuelvo en un minuto, ni creas que te vas a escapar de una buena platica entre mujeres.- Sentencio Opal.

Korra dejo caer sus hombros, sabía que aliviaría algo de su sentir platicándolo con Opal, pero eso no remediaría su problema principal que era volver a ver y hablar con Asami, no podría soportar si ella la rechazaba.  
Pero ¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Retractarse y dejar todo de lado? ¿Dejar de sentir ese amor por ella? Eso era imposible, jamás había sentido algo así, tan intenso, tan doloroso, pero que sin embargo la hacía sentir viva, aunque la estuviera matando. Tenía que hacer algo, el asunto era que, y su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas sobre tantas cosas que simplemente no se podía concentrar en alguna solución, pero tendría que encontrarla.

Suspiro profundamente, de alguna manera quisiera que las cosas fueran más sencillas, pero también sabía que usualmente todo implicaba un sacrificio y sobre todo un esfuerzo, ya Tenzin y Suyin se lo habían dicho, rendirse no era una opción, quizás lo único que necesitaba era tomarse las cosas con calma y así la respuesta a sus problemas saldrían solas, necesitaba tranquilizarse. Tan pronto acabara su turno iría por Naga e irían a corre un poco al parque, después de todo con ejercicio y música siempre encontraba la paz.

(Until my last breath - Tarja Turunen)

En ese momento entraron al café Mako y Bolin, y el semblante de Korra cayó de nuevo, si es que era posible, aunque también el semblante de los dos muchachos no era bueno tampoco.

\- Hola chicos. ¿Qué les servimos?- Dijo Korra poniendo su mejor cara, aunque la incertidumbre la estaba matando.  
\- Cianuro, doble, y lo mismo para él…- Dijo Mako, sentándose y poniendo su cabeza entre las manos, jalándose el cabello hacia atrás.  
\- Eres un idiota Mako… Mi cianuro con dos de azúcar por favor- Dijo Bolin sentándose e imitando el gesto de su hermano.  
\- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Korra, intrigada.  
\- Entérate…- Murmuro Mako entregándole una carta a Korra.-

Korra leyó rápidamente la carta y su cara se transformo de ira.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Los Fire Ferrets descalificados?-  
\- Si, Hasook renuncio antier y nos llego esto ahora, nos falta un miembro para ajustar los miembros mínimos de la banda.-  
\- Oh… Si quieren podría unirme…-  
\- Muy tarde, los Wolfbats también fueron descalificados por que según eso no notificaron que tenían suplente de Yang en tiempo y forma, y en si no tardas en ser notificada que estas vetada de la guerra de Bandas.- Dijo Mako sin poder verla a los ojos.  
La ira se Korra se tradujo en un furioso golpe con ambos puños sobre la barra, que hizo que los dos hermanos retrocedieran un poco al ver la rabiosa ira de Korra transformada en un par de puños crispados y la vista de los músculos de sus bíceps hincharse aun a través de la blusa.

\- Cálmate Korra…- Dijo Bolin, con tiento en su voz.  
\- ¿Qué me calme? ¡Voy a romper el delgado cuello de Wu como si fuera una rama!- Amenazo la morena haciendo la señal de que ahorcaría a alguien con las manos.  
\- No es culpa de Wu… De hecho ya hablamos con él y con Varrick, todo es cosa del comité de reglas y tal parece que Butakha y los Golden Temple’s Tigerdilos son los que están tras esto, también hablamos con Toza y el vera que puede hacer, pero tal parece que hay algo sucio en el comité.- Se lamento Mako.  
\- Ya veo… Tengo que hablar con Tahno y con Asami…-  
\- No te molestes, Tahno se tomara unos días de retiro en Cascadas Blancas y Asami…- 

A Korra casi se le detiene el corazón cuando Mako hizo esa pausa, ¿Acaso ya habían hablado y no quería volverla a ver? Mil ideas pasaron por la mente de la joven, pero Bolin se adelanto.

\- Mako discutió con Asami, por un “asunto”.- Dijo Bolin, haciendo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos.

Por los espíritus… Pensó Korra, apretando la tela con la que limpiaba la barra haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

\- ¡Es que es solo un malentendido! Ginger es solo una amiga y su padre es dueño de la disquera Motion… - Se quejo Mako.

Ambos jóvenes retrocedieron bruscamente al ver como Korra azotaba sus puños contra la barra haciendo un enorme ruido y sacudiéndolo todo en la barra como si un pequeño temblor hubiera golpeado ahí, además de que los pocos clientes que habían inmediatamente voltearon hacia la barra, y Opal se llevo la mano a la boca cuando vio a Korra mostrando la totalidad de sus explosivo carácter.

\- ¿Te atreviste a engañar a Asami? – Rugió Korra enfrente de la cara de Mako.

Mako tuvo que poner las manos de por medio, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Korra enojada, y la verdad que así era de temer.

\- No la engañe… Solo no le dije que iría a cenar con… alguien.-  
\- ¿Y eso no es engañar?-  
\- Creo que Asami y tu están exagerando la situación…- Se justifico Mako.

Korra solo levanto una ceja.

\- Si claro, nosotras somos las exageradas… Bolin tiene razón, eres un idiota.- 

Mako se sintió ofendido y su expresión lo hizo más que evidente.

\- Como sea… Vámonos Bo…- 

El otro joven solo se dejo llevar cuando Mako lo jalo del brazo y solo atino despedirse agitando la mano mientras su hermano lo arrastraba hacia la salida.

Korra vio el estropicio de su arranque de ira y comenzó a levantar saleros y servilleteros caídos, y entonces fue cuando una idea cruzo su mente. Quizás eso no era desafortunado del todo, pero era necesario que hablara con Asami lo más pronto posible, el asunto era de que si podría reunir el valor necesario para poder hacer eso.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo anunciando a un cliente, y mirando instintivamente hacia la puerta Korra sonrió.

\- Hola Buenas tardes, ¿En qué podemos servi…? Huu… Hola Asami… en un momento estoy contigo.-

Asami saludo sonriendo, mientras Korra salto hacia la cocina buscando un respiro, y en cuanto cruzo la puerta se apoyo en la pared y volteó su mirada hacia el cielo.

\- Por los Espíritus… ¿No piensas darme un descanso, verdad…?

(I Gotta Feeling - Black Eyed Peas)

Asami no iba sola iba con varios de sus compañeros de la Universidad y a Opal se le hizo algo extraño que Korra no estuviera ahí atendiendo la mesa, pero al ver que alguien se asomaba por la ventanilla de la cocina adivino por donde iba eso, paso por la mesa de Asami y saludo a los presentes ya que también conocía a la mayoría y se dirigió a la cocina.

Korra prácticamente se arrojo hacia Opal cuando esta cruzo la puerta de la cocina.

\- ¡Gracias a los espíritus! Opal, atiende por favor la mesa de Asami, me estoy muriendo de los nervios… Hazlo y te deberé un enorme favor, apiádate de mi… ¿Por favor…?- Suplico Korra.

Opal solo torció la boca y la miro fijamente.

\- Si no me equivoco estas que te mueres por atender esa mesa, pero parece que tu cobardía puede más que tu amor por Asami…- Regaño la joven, mientras Korra sintió el peso de las palabras. – No pienso atender esa mesa, es tu turno, así que saca tu cobarde trasero de esta cocina y ve para allá.-

Korra trago saliva, era la primera vez que Opal se mostraba así ante ella, pero era por su bien pensó, y haciendo acopio de valor salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la mesa.

Saludo a los presentes y a Asami, tratando de aparentar naturalidad, y entre la plática pedidos y demás barullo en esa mesa, pronto se olvidó de la razón por la que realmente estaba ahí, y con el pasar de las horas, de nuevo quedaron solas en esa mesa.

Korra trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero el rubor en su cara la delataba, eso y el hecho de que había comenzado a sudar nerviosamente. 

\- Asami… Yo… Quiero…- Por fin se animo a decir nerviosamente.

\- Korra, ya sé de lo que quisieras hablar, pero… No es un buen momento… Discutí con Mako, y me siento… mal…-  
\- Ya sabía lo de Mako, estuvo aquí hace rato y me conto.-  
\- Es un… Idiota…-  
\- Claro que lo es… Pero ¿Realmente lo quieres?- Pregunto Korra, arrepintiéndose casi al momento de haberlo dicho.  
\- Uuuh, si… Hemos estado juntos casi tres años, ya hasta hemos hablado sobre boda en algunas ocasiones.-  
\- Eso no fue lo que pregunte.- Volvió a insistir Korra, mientras gritaba en sus adentros por su enorme indiscreción.  
\- Yo… No lo sé.-  
\- Asami… - Dijo Korra en voz baja, mientras su mano cruzaba la mesa para tocar la de Asami.

Al tacto de Korra Asami se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, y Korra sin pensarlo se sentó a su lado y comenzó a confortarla. Korra quería hablar sobre lo que sentía, pero ahora ella la necesitaba, como su amiga más que nada y solo se limito a tratar de hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

\- Ya es hora de cerrar Señoritas.- Dijo Suyin, parándose al lado de la mesa.  
\- Ah Diablos, ya es tarde…- Refunfuño Asami.- ¿Su? ¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño servicio para el sábado en la mañana? Perdí una apuesta en mi clase de Electrónica y tendré que pagar el almuerzo de todos, ¿Podrías…?  
\- No digas mas, almuerzos y bebidas empaquetados individualmente, ¿Cuántos necesitas?-  
\- 26 Almuerzos.-  
\- Despreocúpate, Korra te los llevara puntualmente el sábado a las 10.-  
\- Maravilloso, mándame la factura, ya sabes a donde.-

Asami se colgó su bolso y se despido afablemente de todos y se dispuso a salir.

\- Gracias por ser mi amiga Korra…- Le dijo al oído cuando la beso para despedirse.

Korra no dijo palabra, solo sonrió y la vio salir por aquella puerta. No hubo ansia de llanto, tampoco tristeza, solo una resolución, debía de decirle a Asami el sentir de su corazón, aun si se rompía en el proceso, sin importar las lágrimas posteriores, esto tenía que terminar ya.

(Bliss – Muse)  
Korra apretó la mandíbula e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando el clutch hizo un horrible sonido al aparcar en el estacionamiento de la Universidad de Cd. República.

\- Odio conducir…- Gruño Korra, apagando el motor del vehículo.

Y en verdad lo odiaba, aun y cuando Tonraq le había enseñado a manejar desde hacia tiempo, el manejo de aquellos armatostes no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, y ahora tenía que hacerlo por cuestiones de trabajo, Suyin le había ordenado hacer eso, aun y cuando había insistido en hacerlo en la bicicleta que usaban a veces para los repartos. Pero ahora había insistido en que se debía de llevar la vagoneta, aun y cuando ella no le veía mayor problema.

Tomo la caja con las bolsas de almuerzo y en la otra mano cargo la otra caja con las bebidas, en conjunto si era algo pesado, pero Korra no se quejaba, levantaba aun más en el gimnasio.  
Sin problemas camino la distancia hacia el salón de Asami, y espero pacientemente hasta que terminara la clase para poder entrar, donde fue recibida con ovaciones y vítores, cosa que le causo una enorme sonrisa y mientras todos esos jóvenes caían sobre las viandas como huérfanos de hospicio Korra se acerco a Asami.

\- Hey ‘Sami…-  
\- Hola Korra.-  
\- Eeeehm… ¿Cómo va todo?-  
\- Bien, supongo.-  
\- ¿Tienes unos minutos? Necesito hablar contigo.

Asami respondió afirmativamente y las dos salieron a uno de los jardines de la Universidad.

\- ¿Has hablado con Mako?- Pregunto sin medirse  
\- Si, hemos tratado de arreglar las cosas, creo que si exagere un poco las cosas.-  
\- Mmmmh, ya veo.-

Korra se detuvo un momento, se cabeza giro y sonrió, mientras que Asami la veía intrigada.

\- Mira… allí es donde te conocí…- Dijo Korra.  
\- Oh… Es cierto, ¿hace cuanto de eso?-  
\- 10 meses y 22 días…- Contesto Korra sin dudar.  
\- Que memoria…- Felicito Asami, con algo de pena por no recordarlo.  
\- Asami… Ya no puedo seguir así… Verte, hablarte, todo acerca de ti me duele. Y… simplemente ya no puedo callarlo… Te Amo… Amo la forma en que sonríes, el cómo me tratas, como tratas a los demás, tu dulzura, toda tú… Hace meses que lo siento, y desde aquel día en que te bese no he tenido paz… Simplemente no puedo aceptar la idea de que amas a otro, Yo…. Sé que esto no es común… pero…es solo eso… Te Amo Asami…- 

Asami se había quedado congelada, sus ojos estaban fijos en Korra, pero era imposible ver alguna emoción en ellos, o por lo menos Korra no podía descifrarla, alargo su mano para tocar el rostro de Asami, y ella correspondió al tacto de su mano, pero lentamente bajo su mano y el retiro.

\- Korra… Yo… Siento tanto que lo que sientas por mí te duela… Pero no… No puedo corresponderte…-

Asami ya lloraba, y Korra no podía verla así, mas sabiendo que la causante era ella, apretó los puños con toda su fuerza y mordió su labio para contener el llanto.

\- Entiendo Asami… Lo entiendo… Adiós…-

Korra se dio media vuelta y camino rápidamente, pero ya en ese momento no podía contenerlo, las lágrimas ya inundaban sus ojos. Asami levanto la mano pero tratar de detenerla… ¿pero que podría decirle? Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y solo la vio alejarse.  
La marcha de Korra se convirtió en carrera, tropezó con algunas personas que caminaban en sentido contrario al suyo, pero no le importaba, corría con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, atravesando calles, saltando autos, atropellando personas, sin importar lo que hubiera enfrente, detrás de ella quedaban los ruidos de las bocinas de los autos, los improperios que le lanzaban, las dudas de aquellos que la veían llorar, nada importaba, solo su carrera y su corazón destrozado. 

Se detuvo jadeando, cayendo de rodillas, ¿Cuánto había corrido? Vio de un lado a otro identificando los muelles. La madera humedecida y cocida bajo el sol de décadas crujía bajo su peso, e incluso ese sonido le molestaba, el mismo aire la incomodaba ahora, golpeo la madera bajo sus rodillas con el puño, buscando silenciarlos, pero solo crujió mas, golpeo de nuevo y otra vez, sus puños se convertían en mazos de impotencia y su llanto no dejaba de brotar de sus ojos.  
Cuando se detuvo sus puños sangraban y su ropa tenia salpicaduras de su propia sangre, pero no había dolor en sus manos, su único dolor estaba muy dentro de su pecho, sujeto su blusa con su mano como si quisiera abrirse un hueco y sacarse el corazón que le dolía tanto, pero no podía, y grito como un animal herido de muerte mientras el sol se ocultaba entre el horizonte y el mar.

(Everybody Hurts - R.E.M.)

Hasta el mismo clima parecía conspirar en su contra… pero la única ventaja de la lluvia era que ahora nadie podía adivinar que seguía llorando y que sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía.  
Caminaba con lentitud, hasta el mismo tiempo le había dejado de importar, solo caminaba, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla, porque no sabía que mas hacer con sus manos, y así también evitaba preguntas incomodas acerca de por que traía las manos sangrantes, solo importaba caminar para mitigar un poco su dolor.  
Korra no había reparado en que ahora caminaba por una de las peores zonas de Ciudad República, que era la aledaña a los muelles, una zona llena de tugurios, burdeles y demás fauna urbana nociva, pero realmente no le importaba, varios mendigos le habían pedio dinero y ella había vaciado sus bolsillos en no pocas manos, ya nada importaba, ni siquiera el vacio en su corazón.  
Un par de tunantes se pararon enfrente de ella.

\- Mira, mira, mira, que linda flor nos visita por acá Zhen Wu…- Dijo el más bajo de ellos.  
\- Pero qué bonita. Mojada y algo sucia pero muy linda ¿Qué haces en esta parte fea de la ciudad sin acompañante hermosa?- Dijo el otro, mostrando una fea dentadura amarilla.  
Korra ni siquiera los miro, solo bajo de la acera y siguió su camino, pero el tipo llamado Zhen Wu la siguió y tomándola del hombro saco una navaja frente a su cara.

\- ¿Qué no lo entiendes linda? Danos todo lo que traigas.-

Korra lo miro con sus ojos azules, ahora inexpresivos, y solo saco su celular y lo puso en la mano de aquel tunante, después volteo sus bolsillos, haciendo ver que no traía algo mas, solo sus llaves. Los maleantes se vieron confundidos y al verla iniciar su marcha de nuevo el más bajo dio unos pasos para tomarla de nuevo por uno de los hombros.

\- ¿Qué no captas chica? Queremos diver…- El tipo no termino su frase, Korra aferro su brazo y usándolo como palanca, lo lanzó como si fuera un muñeco.

El otro tipo quiso reaccionar, pero Korra lo pateo fuertemente en la entrepierna antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algún movimiento ofensivo y cayó al suelo doblado de dolor. La joven morena les dedico una mirada fría e inexpresiva y dándose media vuelta comenzó a caminar de nuevo, mientras que los maleantes se conformaron con lo obtenido y salieron corriendo de ahí.

Las horas habían pasado y en el café Zaofu los Beifong se movían como un equipo bien coordinado, Korra tenía varias horas desaparecida y estaban preocupados, y a pesar de que ya era de madrugada no se detendrían hasta saber que había pasado desde que la vagoneta había sido abandonada en el campus de la Universidad.

\- Asami sigue sin contestar su teléfono Mama…- Confirmo Opal, también preocupada por la joven Sato.  
\- Mako y Bolin están buscándola por el área del parque, nos avisaran si saben algo.- Dijo Bataar Jr. colgando su teléfono.  
\- La tía Lin hablara con su amigo Saikhan de la policía para ver si pueden iniciar una pesquisa.- Dijo Huan también colgando su teléfono.

Suyin entendió todo y trato de pensar en alguna opción más, pero su mente ya comenzaba a mostrar el cansancio y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones.

\- ¿En donde se habrá metido esa niña?- Dijo Suyin en voz alta, pensando que si Korra no aparecía en una pocas horas tendría que hablar con sus padres y Tenzin para notificarles de lo ocurrido.

Pero justo estaba en esos pensamientos cuando un leve toque en la puerta del local hizo que todos voltearan. 

\- H-Hola… Disculpen por lo de la camioneta, es que… me distraje un poco… Y creo que aun están despiertos por mi culpa… Lo lamento mucho… En serio… Pero es que… bueno, no tengo excusa… Siento que se hayan preocupado, pero estoy bien…Y si me pueden disculpar… Estoy muy, muy cansada…-

Todos vieron como Korra se movía lentamente como si caminar le doliera, y justo Bataar Jr. iba a salir tras ella cuando fue detenido por Suyin.

\- Bueno, la emergencia ya pasó, lo mejor es que vayan a dormir, ahora nos toca a nosotras… - Dijo la matriarca Beifong, haciéndole una señal a Opal que rápidamente salió tras Korra.

Korra seguía su lenta marcha apoyándose en la pared, y Opal vio aterrada como la mano de Korra dejaba un rastro sanguinolento. Pero no diría algo, o haría alguna pregunta, ahora lo importante es que Korra ya estaba ahí, y que aparentemente estaba bien. Entre las dos mujeres metieron a bañar Korra, que parecía ausente, y casi catatónica, y después de un baño caliente y varias tazas de té caliente, arroparon a Korra y se sentaron en la cama, esperando a que Korra comenzara a hablar.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Korra? Estábamos muriendo de la preocupación. Cuando Opal encontró la camioneta en el campus pensamos en muchas cosas… Nos debes una explicación.- Interrogo Suyin.  
\- Lo lamento mucho… Es solo que…- Parecía que incluso hablar le dolía a la joven morena, pero también sabía que tenía que hacerlo. – Yo… le dije a Asami lo que sentía por ella… y….y… – Las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. – Ella… Ella me dijo que no podía corresponderme…- Sonrió Korra, en un vano intento de controlarse.

Pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, las últimas palabras fueron demasiado dolorosas para ella, Korra se aferro a Suyin buscando algo de alivio para el enorme dolor que sentía, su llanto se convirtió en lamentos y gritos desgarrados, y Suyin no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla, sintiendo como en su garganta se formaba un nudo al ver el sentimiento desnudo y doloroso de aquella joven a quien casi veía como una hija mas y una lagrima se resbalo de su mejilla al verla a si de destrozada, Opal también se unió a aquel abrazo reconociendo que jamás había visto un corazón así de destrozado. 

(Ya no quiero enamorarme [Solo de ti] – Daniela Romo)

\- Gracias y vuelvan pronto.- Dijo Korra sonriendo, despidiendo a los últimos clientes del día antes de cerrar el café.

Cerró la puerta tranquilamente y poniendo los cerrojos se dirigió al área de las mesas donde estaban Suyin y los demás para dejarles las llaves.

\- Así que este fue el ultimo día…- Dijo Suyin cuando le entrego las llaves.  
\- Sí, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.-  
\- Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, el departamento no se ira de aquí, tampoco tu trabajo.-  
\- Lo sé Su, pero tú sabes, para mi es demasiado doloroso permanecer aquí, verla, tratarla, hablarle… Cruce la línea, y ya no puede volver a ser como antes, es mejor así.-

Suyin se puso de pie y abrazo afectuosamente a Korra.

\- Lamento que las cosas hayan salido así, pero si cambias de opinión…-  
\- Gracias por todo Su… - Contesto Korra, abrazándola también.

Uno a uno los miembros de la familia Beifong se fueron despidiendo de aquella joven que había llegado repentinamente a su vida, e igualmente ahora salía de ellas.  
Los más efusivos a la hora de despedirse fueron Opal y Bolin, quien también estaba ahí con su hermano Mako, incluso Kuvira estaba ahí para despedirse.

\- No quisiera que te fueras así Korra.- Le dijo Mako al abrazarla.  
\- Es lo mejor para todos, ¿No crees? Asami es una gran mujer, debes de buscar su perdón.  
\- No lo sé… Aun es muy pronto para poder decirle algo… - Cavilo el joven. – Me gustaría que los Fire Ferrets aun continuaran, serias una magnifica guitarra principal.-  
\- Mis sueños se quedan en esta Ciudad Mako… Quizás en unos años decida volver, ahora, no lo sé. 

La familia la abrazo de nuevo, al igual que sus amigos y cercanos que lamentaban profundamente que el corazón roto de Korra fuera la principal razón de que ella regresara a su terruño.  
Korra les agradeció de nuevo a todos los presentes por las atenciones, la amistad y todo lo demás, para después salir por la puerta trasera y se dirigió a su apartamento.

\- ¿Asami no llego a tiempo?- Pregunto Bataar Jr.  
\- No, Korra nos pidió a todos que no le fuésemos a llamar, y mucho menos pedirle que viniera, aun le duele mucho…- Contesto Bolin en voz baja, mientras abrazaba a Opal.  
\- Debemos respetar su decisión, es una muchacha madura, esperemos que se reponga pronto y vuelva a ser la de antes… - Dijo Suyin, cruzando sus brazos. – Okay. Suficiente por hoy, mañana tenemos otro día de trabajo y obligaciones.- 

Y a la voz de la matriarca, todos obedecieron y salieron del local, cada uno llevando sus pensamientos de la joven morena que al siguiente día tomaría el tren para regresar a su casa. Todos menos Opal, Bolin y Mako, que tras hablar unos minutos se dirigieron hacia el viejo auto de los dos hermanos, y se dirigieron hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Naga se abalanzo sobre Korra tan pronto cruzo el umbral de la puerta, la recibió brincado alrededor de ella, pidiendo un poco de atención de parte de su ama, pero Korra aun estaba un poco ausente, acaricio levemente la cabeza de su mascota y así, después de darle de comer a su amiga, Korra comenzó a empacar sus pocas pertenencias.  
Y conforme iba empacando comenzaba a recordar su estadía de casi un año en Cd. República, y mientras más trataba de alejar su pensamiento de Asami, ella invariablemente volvía a sus pensamientos, y eso oprimía su corazón, lo último en empacar fue un portarretratos, en el estaban Korra y Asami, sonriéndole a la cámara, durante una salida en el parque de la Ciudad ambas sostenían sendos algodones de azúcar y compartían un abrazo espontaneo y afectuoso.  
Korra apretó el portarretratos contra su pecho antes de meterlo en su maleta, de nuevo y como lo había hecho en los últimos días, sopeso su decisión y nuevamente llego a la conclusión de que debía de irse… Regresar al lugar de donde quizás no debió de haber salido… Pero aun así, ese amor que tanto le dolía aun estaba ahí.  
De nuevo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y la limpio rápidamente con furia, ya se había cansado de llorar, debía de dejar eso atrás y volver a tomar control de su vida. Ya le había dedicado muchas lágrimas a Asami, suficientes para una vida, aun la amaba pero era momento de pasar la página, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Reviso con la vista su mochila, una maleta y el estuche de su guitarra, también su cartera, su reproductor de mp3 y el pase para el tren de Naga, dio una respiración profunda, levantando su vista al cielo, se dejo caer en su cama y apago la luz.

(Forever Love - X Japan)

La habitación de Asami estaba completamente a oscuras, y en aquella oscuridad lo único que resaltaba era los números del contador de tiempo de su estéreo que reproducía una melodía triste, Asami estaba acostada en su cama, no tenia malestar físico sin embargo no se sentía bien, algo le molestaba, o quizás era señal de que ya pronto recibiría su visita mensual y su ánimo no era de lo mejor, además llovía, y el rumorcillo de las gotas de lluvia al golpear el cristal eran una especie de molestia para ella.  
Ya había intentado hacer su tarea, pero no podía concentrarse en eso, los números, cálculos y demás formulas estaban ahí en el papel, tan claros en su mente, pero por alguna razón no podía resolver los algoritmos básicos para resolver su tarea, ahora solo esperaba que el sueño la venciera y así poder olvidarse de aquella sensación tan extraña y agobiante.  
Tomo un sorbo de nuevo de aquel vaso que contenía un licor de buena malta fermentada que su padre había traído en uno de sus viajes, saboreo aquel brebaje y cerró los ojos esperando que el alcohol hiciera efecto y poder dormir al fin.

\- ¿Asami? ¿Niña?... – Se escucho una voz en la puerta, cuando apenas y estaba empezando a cavilar el sueño.  
\- S-si… Aquí estoy Nana Yin.-  
\- Baja por favor, tienes visita.-

Asami gruño para sus adentros, ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora y con ese clima? Bajo las escaleras bostezando, y levanto una ceja con leve molestia al ver que eran Mako, Bolin y Opal.

\- Hey Hola, ¿Qué pasa?- Saludo sin mucho ánimo.

El trío se vio un momento y como un acuerdo Mako se adelanto.

\- Korra se va en la mañana, tomara el tren de las 10 de regreso a su pueblo.- Soltó Mako sin rodeos.  
\- ¿Q-qué?-  
\- Hace rato la despedimos en el café Zaofu, nos pidió expresamente que no te dijéramos algo referente a su partida…-  
\- Entonces porque me dices esto…- Contesto Asami poniéndose a la defensiva.  
\- Ya todos sabemos que Korra está enamorada de ti, lo de la declaración y todo lo demás.- Dijo Opal con molestia.- Y por si no lo sabías ese día se perdió por varias horas llorando y casi pescando una pulmonía por causa de tu rechazo.-

Efectivamente Asami no sabía algo de aquel suceso, es mas ni siquiera se lo había preguntado, o quizás solo se había hecho la olvidadiza. 

\- Ese día Korra llego a Zaofu helándose, con las manos destrozadas después de haber golpeado Raava sabrá que…- Grito Opal aun más molesta.

Asami se irguió enfurecida, parecía que la estaban culpando.

\- No lo sabía… Pero aun así, no es su asunto…-  
\- ¡Korra es como mi hermana! ¡Claro que es mi maldito asunto!- Gesticulo Opal enfrente de Asami, que aunque la sobrepasaba en estatura no la amedrentaba, pero Bolin la tenia sujeta por los brazos, conteniéndola. - ¡Tu decías que era tu mejor amiga! ¡No te estoy pidiendo que le correspondas! ¡Es solo que…! – Las palabras se le atoraban a causa de la ira. – Se que es difícil asimilar que alguien de tu mismo género tenga sentimientos hacia ti… Es solo que no había necesidad de ser tan cruel… - 

Asami se volteo, y dándoles la espalda se dirigió a la escalera.

\- No tengo por qué oír esto…. Si me disculpan, ya conocen la salida.-

Los tres muchachos vieron como la joven Sato subía las escaleras, sin entender por qué se comportaba de aquella manera. La nana Yin se disculpo con los jóvenes por el comportamiento de Asami, pero en ellos estaba aun la molestia por su actitud, y sabiendo que nada lograrían al estar ahí, se retiraron de aquella mansión.  
Asami por su parte mantuvo su porte hasta que regreso a su habitación, quedamente cerró la puerta y puso el seguro, y solo entonces, se derrumbo apoyada en la puerta, llorando y con una enorme angustia y tristeza que le oprimía el pecho.

\- Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento… Lo siento tanto Korra…- Comenzó a decir entre sollozos, llevándose las manos a la cara, sabiendo que ya era muy tarde para pedir disculpas, y sintiéndose superada por los sentimientos que había reprimido, se dejo caer sobre el piso alfombrado.

( J'y suis jamais alle – Yan Tiersen Amelie OST)

La noche había sido una completa tortura, entre su conciencia y su debate mental no había podido dormir, no podía negar que se sentía enormemente culpable por Korra, pero…  
Si era sincera consigo misma, ¿Que era lo que sentía por Korra?  
Este era el verdadero debate, su mente contra su corazón, ¿Estaba cien por ciento segura de lo que sentía? ¿O su excesivo autocontrol le estaba jugando en contra?  
Después de todo, desde que su pubertad había despertado y su deseo también se había sentido atraída por los hombres… hasta que conoció a Korra.  
Korra… Con su enorme sonrisa sincera, con su carácter a veces infantil, pero también tan enérgico y decidido. Eso sin mencionar su cuerpo, tan torneado, tan exótico y exquisito… ¿Acaso eso era amor?  
La forma en la que la había tocado, pasando la barrera de la familiaridad, la forma en la que la hacía reír, como nadie jamás lo había hecho antes.  
¿Acaso esto era amor por alguien de su mismo género? Tenía que admitir que todo en Korra le gustaba… Pero esto… Esto era distinto… Tenía que sincerarse consigo misma… ¿Desde cuándo Korra había pasado la barrera de su corazón…?  
Se consideraba una persona de mente abierta, de amplio criterio, bastante tolerante… ¿Pero era tolerante hacia sí misma? ¿Acaso su propia necedad la iba a privar del amor verdadero?  
Y también estaba Mako… Guapo, enérgico… Pero ¿Realmente sentía amor por él?  
Era cierto de que había hablado de boda con él, pero ¿Qué tal si era solo su subconsciente tratando de ocultarle lo obvio?

Los pensamientos iban y venían por la mente de Asami, mientras que caminaba en círculos por su cuarto, y aunque no se había dado cuenta su cuerpo se cargo de estática, su vista se fijo en un portarretratos que descansaba en una pequeña mesa junto con un florero, ahí estaban Korra, Mako, Bolin, Opal y ella misma, acerco su mano para tomar aquella foto, pero la estática acumulada le saco una descarga al tocar el marco metálico, y ante la sorpresa el portarretratos cayo de su mano y golpeo el piso mas allá de la alfombra.  
Inclinándose aparto los pedazos de vidrio roto y comprobó que la foto estaba intacta aun, inconscientemente acaricio el contorno del rostro de aquella joven morena en el retrato y su vista se perdió en aquello vivaces ojos azules, deseando perderse a sí misma en ellos, mirándolos hasta consumirse en tiempo y ceniza, solo para volverlos a ver en otra luz y en otra era.  
Y ahora ella se marchaba…

Las últimas dudas se disiparon, si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma por una vez en su vida este era un buen comienzo, amaba a Korra. Y había sido de lo más estúpida por no haberla detenido cuando ella se declaro, pero el pánico la había dominado y su boca tuvo mente propia, quiso detenerla pero también se contuvo, ahora, ya no podía permitirse hacer eso. Volteo para ver el reloj sobre su mesa de noche:  
9:34 am.  
Tomo las llaves de su auto junto con su bolso de mano, no importaba que no se hubiera cambiado de ropa desde la noche anterior, tampoco importaba el maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto, solo Korra importaba, salió corriendo de su habitación y salto al pasamanos de la escalera deslizándose por él como cuando era una niña, su corazón anhelante amenazaba con salírsele del pecho, y ese mismo anhelo y amor eran la brisa bajo sus alas que la impulsaban a correr.  
Salto la escalinata de la entrada y con el mismo impulso se coloco en el asiento del conductor de su auto, metió la llave y la giro en poco menos que una respiración y chirriando las llantas arranco acelerando a fondo, ahora su corazón era una maquina que corría con ocho cilindros, no había obstáculos, solo la distancia era importante… y el maldito reloj que no detenía su marcha. 

(La Noyee – Yann Tiersen Amelie OST)

El auto rechinó sus llantas al detenerse en el área de los taxis, sin saber exactamente como, Asami salto del asiento y siguió corriendo, poco le importo que el auto hubiera quedado mal estacionado y que un policía le estuviera tocando el silbato como advertencia de su falta, eso no importaba, se dijo mentalmente, mientras su desesperada vista buscaba por un reloj o algo que le indicara la hora…  
09:58  
El miedo salto desde su vientre hasta su garganta, aun un minuto tarde significaba mucho… Sus piernas la impulsaron, esquivo, empujo e incluso salto por encima de aquella gente que le robaba su precioso tiempo, la distancia hacia los andenes poco a poco se acortaba, pero el tiempo no detenía su marcha. La campana del reloj central retumbo en sus oídos y sobre todo en su corazón desbocado, inyectándolo de miedo e incertidumbre.  
Nada importaba ahora, las dudas, sus dudas, solo quería ver ese rostro sonreírle de nuevo, que las cosas fueran como antes, pero todo dependía de la velocidad de sus piernas y de que su voluntad no flaqueara de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué anden sale el tren que va hacia las provincias del Sur?- Grito impaciente a un hombre uniformado que atendía una ventanilla, empujando a algunas personas que esperaban para comprar boletos.  
\- Anden 14.- Contesto el hombre, mas sorprendido que molesto.

Volteo desconcertada buscando algún letrero con aquel numero, titubeo buscando los números pegados en las enormes columnas de la Estación, corrió hacia la más cercana y desesperada vio el numero que estaba sostenido de delgadas cadenas desde el techo de la estación, el numero 9 brillaba en letras negras sobre un fondo blanco, giro a su derecha y ahí estaba el 10, y mas allá en la distancia estaba el numero 14. El dichoso anden estaba a la alcance de su vista, pero no a la alcance de su mano, corrió como nunca en la vida, cuando vio como el boletero subía por uno de los últimos vagones, mientras el sonido del silbato del tren indicaba que ya iniciaba su marcha… Asami corrió con más ímpetu hacia el andén, y a pesar de su prodigiosa agilidad, la marcha del tren era más rápida que la velocidad de sus piernas, estiro su mano buscando de donde asirse, pero el tren iba cada vez más rápido y a ella le sobraba cansancio y le faltaba anden, su paso fue haciéndose lento, hasta que empezó a caminar y finalmente se quedo parada en la orilla del andén, viendo como el tren se alejaba en dirección al sur. 

(Creep – Radiohead)

Los muscos que había en la estación tocaban su canción, y aquella melodía taladraba los oídos de Asami, ahí al final del andén veía al tren alejarse, llevándose a su amor.

\- Korra…- murmuro Asami, sintiendo sus lagrimas mezclarse con el sudor que descendía de su rostro rojo por el esfuerzo.

Quería caer de rodillas ahí mismo y dejarse llevar por la desesperación, por la locura que acechaba en su mente por no haber hecho caso de sus íntimos deseos. Pero no, eso sería demasiado fácil, a pesar de todo aun podría haber una solución, después de todo el poder de Future Industries estaba de su lado, un barco, un avión, eso podría arreglarse, pero…  
¿Korra podría perdonarla?  
Agacho su cabeza y se llevo ambas manos al rostro, permitiéndose la debilidad de gritar un poco para calmar la ansiedad creciente en pecho… La melodía que tocaban aquellos músicos itinerantes era una tortura para sus oídos, ya que conocía la letra y nunca la había entendido, hasta ahora.  
Mecánicamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, saco un pañuelo y lo último de su maquillaje corrido se fue con el, saco un pequeño espejo y vio su rostro desprovisto de su aparente armadura, y a pesar de que sentía un irrefrenable deseo de maquillarse, no lo hizo, así era como era naturalmente, frágil, humana, algo que hacía mucho no se permitía sentir, debía de admitir que no admitía su humanidad desde que su madre había muerto y debía de ser fuerte por su padre y por ella misma, pero ahora… los sentimientos puros y su armadura rota estaban a flor de piel  
Deposito un par de billetes en el estuche de guitarra de aquellos jóvenes músicos, que seguían con aquella canción conocida, y con cada acorde su corazón parecía romperse mas y mas. Las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro y eso hacía que fuera blanco de una que otra mirada curiosa, pero eso era la verdad de su ser, ahora estaba desolada.

Era hora de salir de ahí, aun y cuando el rio de gente se movía en contra de ella, no le importaba, igual los improperios que le decían por ir en contra del movimiento de la gente, estaba sorda, ausente, su mente comenzó a traicionarle solo llevándola de regreso a los recuerdos felices de cuando salían juntas, su sonrisa, su olor, sus cálidos ojos azules y las lagrimas que también había visto correr por su propia causa.

Secándose las manos con el antebrazo trato de olvidarse de la imagen de Korra, pero una figura de menor estatura choco con ella de frente, como si también estuviera distraída por algo.

\- Perdón...- Dijeron las dos al unísono mas por habito que por verdadera cortesía.  
\- Korra…- Murmuro Asami reconociendo la voz de aquella joven.

(Korrasami Theme – Jeremy Zuckerman The Legend of Korra Book 4 OST)

\- Hola Asami…- Dijo quedamente Korra, ocultando su maleta detrás de su bien formada figura, mientras que Naga se sentaba a su lado, como un guardián.  
\- Pensé que ibas en ese tren…-  
\- Eeeh… Anoche llore hasta quedarme dormida… Me desperté algo tarde y creo que ya perdí el tren…-

Asami titubeo un segundo al escuchar la voz de Korra que también temblaba y sin poder reprimirse la abrazo llorando.

\- Creí que te había perdido…- Dijo Asami con voz temblorosa. S-sé que mis palabras te hirieron, pero… tenía miedo… Quise detenerte pero tenía miedo… Oh Korra…. Perdóname por favor…-

Korra la aparto de su abrazo, empujándola un poco, mientras su rostro también se deformaba por tratar de contener el llanto.

\- Quisiera creerte…- Dijo con voz de hielo.

Asami se quedo congelada por las palabras de Korra, y quedándose ambas quietas por lo que pareció demasiado tiempo, Asami se limpio de nuevo las lágrimas.

\- Entiendo que no creas en mis palabras…. Y… entonces solo me queda que creas en esto…-

Asami avanzo un paso hacia Korra y acaricio levemente la mano que sostenía la correa de Naga, deslizo la misma mano siguiendo el contorno del brazo de Korra y lentamente la fue acercando hacia ella, hasta que finalmente se inclino un poco para besarla.  
Korra soltó la maleta y la correa de Naga para aferrar el rostro de Asami con ambas manos, correspondiendo a aquel beso que se daban con completo abandono y olvidándose completamente de donde estaban. Los labios de las dos jóvenes se movían, tratando de acariciar y alcanzar más de lo que físicamente se podía, saboreándose, explorándose dándose cuenta de la ausencia que nunca debió de darse.

Naga recargo su cabeza en la pierna de su ama, mientras el ruido y el barullo general de la estación las envolvía, al igual que la multitud de gente con su ir y venir, otras historias comenzaban, algunas terminaban, nada se detenía, todo cambiaba y de cierta manera todo seguía igual, este solo era otro día en la estación de trenes de Cd. República.

Epilogo.

(The Wind beneath my Wings – Sonata Arctica Bette Midler Cover)

Seis Meses despues. 

\- ¿Entonces los Golden Temple’s Tigerdilos habían sobornado a los jueces y al comité de la guerra de bandas?- Pregunto un joven a su amigo mientras estaban en la fila de las taquillas del Coliseo de Cd. República.  
\- Si… ¿Qué no leíste los periódicos de ayer?-  
\- No soy de leer el periódico…-  
\- Como sea, son historia y la Guerra de Bandas está bajo investigación.-  
\- ¿Entonces quien tocara hoy?  
\- ¿Qué no viste el flyer que te mande por correo?  
\- Es que me ocupe con Jade.-  
\- Sí, claro… Como sea, hoy tocaran Equalist, Red Lotus, Unavaatu, Air Nomads y un grupo nuevo que se llama Avatar.-  
\- Ah sí, escuche que Avatar son Tahno y Korra de los Wolfbats, junto con Mako y Bolin de los FireFerrets.-  
\- Si y dicen que tienen una nueva vocalista muy guapa.-  
\- Ah mira, ya avanza la fila.-

Los jóvenes entraron al Coliseo que ya estaba a reventar, y entre gritos, canticos y demás barullo tomaron sus lugares. Mientras tanto Wu, que era uno de los organizadores discutía algo con Varrick.

\- Te lo digo Varrick, las exigencias de P´Li y Ming Hua están cada vez peor, te concedo que se crean rockstars, pero no es para tanto.-  
\- Es parte de nuestro trabajo como organizadores ver que las bandas estén cómodas Wu, además para eso tenemos quien se haga cargo… ¡Zhu Li! ¡Haz la cosa!-

La joven asistente de Varrick asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente se dirigió al área de camerinos a resolver cualquier problema.

\- ¿Algún problema de organización Señores?- Irrumpió una voz venerable que venía también por el pasillo.  
\- Ninguno Señor Sato, solo exigencias de las bandas.- Aclaro Varrick.  
\- Pensé que no vendría Señor.- Dijo Wu.  
\- ¿Y perderme el debut de mi hija y su novia? ¡De ninguna manera!-  
\- Entonces acompáñeme al palco Señor Sato…- Dijo Varrick tomando a Hiroshi del hombro para guiarlo. – Tu no Wu…. Tienes que hacer el anuncio de las banda.-  
\- Oh… Cierto.- Contesto el joven apurando el paso en dirección al escenario.

En el escenario los miembros de la banda ya tomaban sus posiciones.

\- ¿Nerviosa Korra? – Pregunto medio burlón Mako.  
\- ¿Eh…? No… Estoy aterrada…- Confeso la joven.  
\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, hemos ensayado mucho y esto será pan comido.- Dijo Asami, acercándose a Korra.- Rómpete una pierna Amor.- Rio Asami, besando los labios de Korra antes de tomar su lugar.  
Las luces se apagaron y el telón comenzó a levantarse y la voz de Wu sonó en los altavoces.

\- ¡Buenas Noches Ciudad República! ¡Den la bienvenida al nuevo grupo sensación de la escena rock! ¡AVATAR!.- 

Bolin dio los tiempos con las batacas, y así empezó la canción que daba inicio a la presentación debut de Avatar. La guitarra blanca y azul de Korra hacía temblar los amplificadores con su riffs bien templados, mientras que Tahno y Mako hacían lo propio en teclado y bajo, la voz de Asami se escuchaba poderosa y estupendamente bien, y hacia vibrar a la gente en las gradas.  
El solo de guitarra de Korra, rasgo el escenario, ejecutándose a la perfección, y mientras terminaba Korra unió su voz al coro que cantaba Asami.

“It might have appeared to go unnoticed  
but I've got it all here in my heart  
I want you to know, I know the truth, yes I do  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero  
And everything I would like to be  
I can fly higher than an eagle  
Cause you are the wind beneath my wings.”

Las voces de las dos enamoradas hicieron que la gente ovacionara de pie y en las gradas las llamas de encendedor y las palmas animaban a la pareja que llevaba la emoción de la letra de la canción a algo más que su canto y sus miradas de una hacia otra hacían evidente la química que poseían.

La presentación debut de la banda terminaba y el Coliseo era sacudido por los aplausos y los gritos, y en el escenario la banda agradecía con una reverencia y mientras que Korra y Asami se tomaban de las manos para agradecer de nuevo, pero la emoción era mucha para las dos y deseando que el mundo supiera de su felicidad ambas demostraron su amor se uniendo sus bocas en un emblemático beso.

FIN


End file.
